You Found Me
by hitsupink
Summary: Un pelinegro estaba bajo una arbol de cerezos leyendo un libro el era invisible nadie lo notaba estaba solo y estaba locamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno.-Soy Sakura Haruno tu eres Sasuke -Que hace ella aqui sabe mi nombre que hermosa se ve
1. Sasuke Uchiha el invisible

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo 16 años asisto ala preparatoria voy en el 3er semestre,soy el segundo mas inteligente de la escuela ,soy hijo del gran empresario Fugaku Uchiha .

Tengo que decir que para toda la escuela soy invisible nadie sabe quien soy ,no tengo amigos,siempre estoy solo, no soy atractivo tengo el cabello largo como mi padre y uso unos lentes negros enormes , y estoy locamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno la chica mas popular Hermosa ,inteligente ,dulce de toda la escuela ella tiene cientos de amigos ademas de tener a casi todo el colegio detras ,es alta con una cuerpo perfecto con el cabello largo asta medio muslo de color mas raro pero lindo rosa,con unos ojos como hermosas esmeraldas y una cara tan perfecta la frente un poco grande pero adorable y una sonrisa que idiotiza a todos incluyendome.

Que oportunidad tiene un chico como yo a una chica como ella ademas parece salir con Subaku no Gaara ,apuesto que ella no sabe que existo.

Hoy es Viernes estoy en la 4ta clase historia yo me siento el el ultimo asiento de la ultima fila pero quien lo nota ni el maestro siquiera alperecer haremos un reporte en parejas sobre Grecia lo mas seguro esque lo haga solo ya que nadie me eligira alparecer Kakashi dira algo ;

-Señorita Haruno eliga a su compañero-alii estaba ella en la ultima fila en el primer mesabanco deseguro eligira a Gaara o a Hinata.

-Eligo a Sasuke Uchiha-No no puede ser me me eligio a mi sabe que extisto alguien sabe que extisto y es Sakura.

La clase termino y yo seguia sin creer lo que habia ocurrido sali del salon y fui a un lugar alejado siempre almorzaba ahi bajo una arbol de cerezo que me recordaba a ella, hoy habia olvidado mi almuerzo asi que comenze mi lectura cuando senti que alguien se sentaba ami lado

- -Soy Sakura Haruno tu eres Sasuke -Que hace ella aqui sabe mi nombre que hermosa se ve esta ami lado di algo .

-Si asi me llamo-Es lo mejor que pude decir ay soy un idiota ,ella sonrio y creo que hiba a decirl algo.

-Siempre vienes aqui comes tu almuerzo y lees un libro no es verdad -Como sabe que yo almuerzo aqui y que leo libros mi estomago comenzo a sonar y ella rio

-Al parecer no almorzaste porque?-

-Olvide mi almuerzo-Genial pensara que soy un tarado, que por que sonrie

-Me alegro toma hice un almuerzo extra comelo-Me esta ofreciendo comer algo preparado por ella,

-Gracias- Lo tome y comi sabia delicioso

-Y bien como esta?-Pregunto con curiosidad

-Delicoso-Ella sonrio tan tierna mente y luego volteo y comenzo mirar asi el frente su cabello se movia al compas del viento y alcanzaba al oler su dulce aroma a decir verdad odio el dulce pero no me molesta en lo obsoluto.

-Sabes estado observandote por mucho tiempo-Me observa ami el hombre mas invisible del mundo.

-Te debes prenguntar por que verdad ,lo que e visto esque siempre estas solo lo que me dice esque no tienes muchos amigos y lo mas seguro esque te sientes solo pero creo que es algo que tenemos en comun-

-Pero si tu tienes muchos amigos por que te sientes sola?-Ella seguia mirando asi enfrente

-No por que este rodiada de gente signifique que no me siento sola -

-Ya veo- Ella se siente sola pero porque?

-Pero sabes estando contigo ya no me siento sola es extraño ya que es la primera vez que hablo contigo siempre me pregunte como seria hablar contigo o estar cerca de ti Sasuke puedo llamarte asi?-

-Si no ahi problema puedo llamarte Sakura-Sonrio y asientio y continuo hablando

-Sasuke cuentame mas de ti quiero saber un poco de ti color favorito fecha de nacimiento o que te gusta hacer lo que odias -Saber de mi que le digo aspire ondo y comenze a relatar mis cosas;

-Bueno naci el 23 de julio de 1993 ,mi color favorito es el azul me gusta leer y practico artes marciales y odio que mi hermano me moleste ahora ya sabes mas de mi es tu turno-

-Pues naci el 18 de marzo de 1993 ,mi color favorito es el azul tambien me gusta leer leyendas mitos y poesi Griega y adoro hacer deporte y odio cuando la gente intenta hacer menos a los demas-Veo que no es como la tipica chica popular

-Sakura tu sales con Gaara verdad-ella me miro confundida-

-El es solo un gran amigo nada mas Sasuke te gusta alguna chica de la escuela ?-Esa pregunta me confundio pero la respodi

-Bueno si-Ella parecio tensarse me pregunto por que y luego comenzo a hablar

-Ella te gusta mucho ?-

-Si -Ella cayo pero despues se levanto de donde estaba sentada esxtendio si mano sonrio y me dijo-

-Desde hoy seremos buenos amigos y tambien -Guardo silensio y me miro

-Te ayudare a impresionra ala chica que te guste haremos que se enamore de ti-Si supieras que ala que amo es ati


	2. Asiendonos amigos

-El es solo una gran amigo nada mas Sasuke te gusta alguna chica de la escuela ?-Esa pregunta me confundio pero la respodi

-Bueno si-Ella parecio tensarse me pregunto por que y luego comenzo a hablar

-Ella te gusta mucho ?-

-Si -Ella cayo pero despues se levanto de donde estaba sentada extendio si mano sonrio y me dijo-

-Desde hoy seremos buenos amigos y tambien -Guardo silensio y me miro

-Te ayudare a impresionra ala chica que te guste haremos que se enamore de ti-Si supieras que ala que amo es ati

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tome su mano sin pensar sonrio y yo tambien sonrei me levante del arbol ,en ese instante solo la campana que decia que el receso habia terminado tome mis cosas y nos dirigimos al salon me sentia tan feliz ya que podria estar mas cerca de ella pero vi que ella guardaba sus cosas las metia en su mochila se hacerco ami y se sento alado de mi asiento cosa que me extraño se hacerco poco ami y me dijo-

-Desde ahora me sentare al lado de ti haci estaremos mas cerca,oye hacerca del reporte los hacemos en tu casa y en la mia?-

-En la mia vamos despues de escuela -Que no a pasado un dia desde que me hablo y ya la invite a mi casa

-Deacuerdo en tu casa sera-sonrei adoraba verla sonreir pero me sentia incomodo ya que todo el salon nos miraba buena a ella ami no

Las clases terminaron nos dirijimos a cambiarnos los zapatos (en las escuelas de japon es costumbre ponerse otros zapatos antes de entrar ala escuela es algo por las malas vibras y quien sabe que )una rubia se nos hacerco acompañada de sus amigas nos miro y vio a Sakura con odio y luego me miro a mi era Ino Yamanaka asta donde se siempre molesta a Sakura pero ella no le toma atencion

-Pero hola frentona quien es tu nuevo amigo pero si mira que pinta de ñoño tiene crei que tenias mejores gustos-Es la primera vez que la veo pero ya la odio

-Sasuke oiste algo bien vamonos -Tomo mi brazo y nos fuimos dejando a la rubia tonta con la cara roja del coraje

Nos dirijimos al estacionamiento donde habia una moto honda deportiva color rojo era hermosa ella se hacerco se puso el casco y me paso el segundo se miraba sexy montada en la moto ella me miro y yo me sonroje

-Bien sube-Subi y ella tomo mis brazos y los paso por su pequeña y bien formada cientura sentia su aroma incluso mas cerca

-Agarrate muy fuerte de mi ok -Sin mas yo me aferre mas a ella con esa escusa encendio la motocicleta y salimos de la escuela cuando llagamos a un cemaforo en rojo me pregunto

-Asia donde es tu casa?-Le di las direciones y llegamos sin mas contra tiempos

Al llegar ala masion entramos por la enorme puerta y entramos al vestibulo pasamos por la sala de juegos donde Itachi y sus amigos se reian y jugaban como idiotas cuando nos vieron o mas bien observaron a Sakura todos se les caia la baba algo que me molesto mucho la tome del brazo y la iba alejar de alli cuando la voz de mi hermano se oyo

-Bienvenido hermano mucho gusto señorita-Estupido Itachi mujeriego

-El gusto es mio -Los amigos de itachi susurraban cosas solo alcanze oir al Hidan

-Pero que hace la hermosa Sakura Haruno aqui y con Sasuke creen que el la aiga invitado a salir no no puede ser Sakura a rechazado a todos los hombre que la invitan salir incluyendome -Los a rechazados a ellos vaya Sakura si que es popular asta con los chicos de la univarsidad

-Sasuke bienvenido, no sabia que tendriamos vistitas quien es tu hermosa amiga- Esa era la voz de mi madre que miraba a Sakura con mucha ternura a lo que ella solo sonrio y se presento

-Lo lamento soy Sakura Haruno mucho gusto Uchiha-san-Mi madre la miro y le tomo la mano

-Mucho gusto Sakura-chan dime Mikoto por favor y dime te gustaria quedarte a cenar ya que eres la amiga de mi hijo seria mas que un honor que te quedaras-Que invitarla a cenar dios es el mejor dia de mi vida

-No el honor seria mio gracias por la invitacio Mikoto-san-

-Bien estaremos en mi habitacion haciendo la tarea , bajaremos cuando la cena este lista-La guie asta mi habitacion entramos

-Tienes una bonita habitacion y muy grande-

-Puedes sentarte en la cama -

-Gracias bien comenzemos el reporte-Paso dos hora y lo habiamos terminado eso fue rapido pero ya que los dos somos unos genios era ovia que los terminariamos rapido

-Bien terminamos,recuerdes que te dije que te ayudaria a enamorar ala chica que te gustara pero tu dime que arias por ella ?-Diablos responde dobe responde

-Pues lo que sea asta cambiar mi imagen-

-Bien que dices se te corto el pelo -Ella cortarme el pelo pero rayos di que si que es lo peor que podria pasara ya lo tengo horrible

-Deacuerdo-Le pase unas tijeras ella las tomo me sente en una silla comenzo a acarisiar mi cabello y luego me dijo

-Tienes el cabello muy sedoso Sasuke bien empezemos-Comenzo a cortar mi cabello paso media hora me quito el pelo que tenia en los hombros y comenzo a peinarlo uso fijador cuando termino me paso una espejo -

-Y bien que te parece-Lo habia dejado genial las partes de enfrente eran largas y la parte de atras era unos picos geniales parecia otra persona

-Te quedo muy bien no paresco yo gracias-

-Sasuke tienes lentes de contactos-

-Si pero no los uso estan en la mesa ella se hacerco casi a unos centimetros estaban nuertas caras enrojesi notablemente y me saco los lentes miro mis ojos

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos no los escondas anda -Bueno si yo le gustaba con lentes de contanto pues los usaria

-Deacuerdo puedes pasarmelos -Me los entrego me los puse y me mire al espejo dios no soy tan feo incluso me veo muy atractivo

Tocaron ala puerta era mi odios hermano al parecer comia una manzana y al verme se le cayo de la boca

-Que te paso te vez te vez-Tan mal me miraban

-Realmente apuesto -Termino Sakura yo me sonroje

-Bien mama dice que ya esta la cena que bajen papa esta en casa-

-Bajamos mama me miro y sonrio-Sasuke te vez muy bien Sakura-chan tu le cortaste el cabello- Ella asintio y mi mama sonrio

-Te quedo muy bien y los ojos se te ven hijo-

Nos sentamos a cenar asta que mi padre vio a Sakura y le pregunto su nombre

-Soy Sakura Haruno un gusto señor Uchiha-Mi padre paso de una mirada seria a una de sorpresa

-Haruno eres hija de Hideki y kimiko Haruno?-Sakura era hija de los mas grandes empresarios de todos Japon y Estados Unidos que linda inteligente buena cosinera estilista y millonaria esta mujer es perfecta

-Si -Ella le sonrio a mi padre y el sonrio

-Ellos son grandes amigos mios y tengo muchos negosios con ellos siempre me hablan de ti al fin conosco al argullo Haruno -

-Gracias pero no es para tanto-

-Decian la verdad cualquier padre adula a sus hijos pero ellos decian la verdad cuando decian que eres hermosa-

-Gracias señor Uchiha-

-Llamame Fugaku Sakura-Se gano a mi padre vaya

La cena transcurrio muy relajada mis padres le preguntaban cosas a Sakura y ella gustosa las respondia se hizo de noche y ella ya se tenia que ir la acompañe ala salida

-Tienes una familia encantadora oye vendre mañana para vayamos al centro comercial adios-Se acerco a mi y me dio una beso cerca de los labios ,subio a su motocicleta y se FUE EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA SIN IMPORTAR QUE VOY A HACER TODO PARA QUE SE ENAMORE DE MI.

-

-


	3. Dia de compras,cambiando mi armario

Me levante tempreno tome una ducha y me vesti con una pantalon gastado algo feo y una camiseta blanca desayune y encontre a Itachi merodiando por la mansion me hacerque a el y el me miro

-Vas a salir con Sakura verdad?-Tenia una sonrisa tan sacarrona pero como el sabia eso

-Como lo sabes?-

-Escuche cuando te lo dijo vendra y tu con esa ropa ven vamos a mi habitacion te prestare algo de ropa desente-Bueno al cabo Itachi tiene ropa nueva

Fui a su cuarto me paso una pantalon negro , una camiseta blanca y una chaleto negro con el signo Uchiha en la espalda ,el timbre sono y una sirvienta vino a la habitacion

-Señorito Sasuke su novia vino a visitarlo-Al oir eso yo me sonreje y Itachi comenzo a reir como,loco

-AY pero que inocente eres Ayame no es la novia de mi hermanito es una amiga que pronto sera MI novia-Este pedaso de---

-Eso no pasara nunca ella ni te mira y te rechazara como a los demas -Diciendo esto baje y la encontre traia una camiseta larga color morada y una pantalon entubado que color negro con unos vans del color de la blusa realmente sexy me miro y sonrio

-Hola -Se hacerco a mi me me beso en la mejilla

-Listo nos vamos pero llevaremos mi auto puedes dejar la motocicleta aqui en mi casa-

-Deacuerdo -

-Hola Sakura-chan era mi madre que la saludaba como si la conociera de siempre Sakura sornrio y se hacerco a mi madre

-Hola Mikoto-san es bueno verla Sasuke y yo iremos al centro comercial regresaremos mas tarde aqui esta mi numero telefonico para que llame si tiene algun problema puede llamarme con confianza-

Mi madre lo tomo y nos dirijimos ala salida entramos al auto y nos dirijimos al centro comercial bajamos y entramos por la entrada y comenzamos a caminar sentia como si fuera una cita pero que tonto eso no era nada que ver con una cita mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de ella-

-Oye vamos a comprate ropa Sasuke vamos-me tomo de la mano y me arrastro asia una tienda-

-Oye no soy una buena compradora pero eligiremos algo que se de tu estilo -

Entramos ala tienda y ella comenzo a agarrar cientas de prendas vino asi ami me tomo de la mano y me metio al vestidor y me dijo

-Modelaras toda esa ropa para mi deacuerdo-Me sonroje *modelar la ropa para ella*

Me puse toda la ropa que me dio cambio por cambio se lo mostre ella tenia buen gusto todo lo que eligio me gusto ella solo me sonrei despues de medirme todo fuimos ala caja registradora iva pagar pero ella se adelanto saco una tarjeta de credito -

-Yo lo pagare despues de todo te lo debo por modelar la ropa para mi -Ella pago intente dejar que me pagara pero era muy terca al salir entramos a una tienda de zapatos me las arregle para poder pagar lo mio ,ella me observo de arriba para abajo cosa que me puso nervioso ella embozo una sonrisa y me dijo-

-Pondremos el signo Uchiha en toda tus camisetas es signo en tu ropa te hace ver interesante asi que vamos-me tomo de la mano y fuimos a una lugar que haci vordados ella se hacerco al chico que atendia el sonrio picaramente cosa que me molesto ella noto la mirada lujuriosa de el y ella fruncio el seño

-Disculpa pero quiero saber si pueden poner este vordado alas camisetas de mi novio-Como dijo n-no-vio me di cuenta que lo hiso aproposito ya que el chico me miro y quito la mirada pervertida de Sakura y yo sonrei

-El signo es asi la parte de arriba es roja y la de abajo es blanca-tomo una hoja de papel y hizo el signo Uchiha el muchacho tomo el dibujo tomo la ropa

-Estara en 4 horas-CUATRO HORAS !!bueno que mas da nos retiramos del lugar y ella hablo

-Lamento si te incomode pero esque el tipo me miraba con cara pervertida-

-No hay problema y que hacemos?-Su mirada cambio a una juguetona

-Que tal si vamos al cine y empezamos con la lecciones de como gustarle ala chica que te gusta-

-Deacuerdo-

Llagamos al cine y ella empezo a hablar yo solo escuchaba lo que hiba a decir lo mas seguro era que lo me dijera era las cosas que a ella le gustaba que hiciera una muchacho eso me daria un punto a mi favor

-Mira lo primero es eligir la pelicula si quieres pareser romantico elige una de romance y si quieres hacercarte a ella elige una de terror son clasicas-

-Entonces la de terror -compramos los boletos para ver la Grudge y fuimos ala area de golosinas

-Segundo compra una gran caja de palomitas y un refresco por mi parte yo las adoro pero nose ella deja que eliga lo que le guste a decir verdad puede que a algunas mujeres tomen soda de dieta y palomitas sin matequilla pero a algunas mujeres como yo nos gusta disfrutar la comida-Solte una risa le compre lo que le gustaba y fuimos ala funcion,

-Si bienen en pareja elijan las sillas que son para pareja-nos sentamos en las sillas de parejas y comenzamos a ver la pelicula

Nose si a ella le gustaran las de terror pero parece que la pelicula la espantaba y mas cuando el audio sonaba con fuerza despues comenzo a hablar despasio

-Cuando estes juntos a ella y vez que tiene miedo abrazala asi la reconfortaras -Dicho esto la abraze y ella se acurruco en mi pecho me sentia realmente bien asi estaba conociendo lo que a ella le gustaba hacer y casi pareciamos paraja ella me miro y me dijo

-Algo que los chicos hacen es que en el momento aburrido de la pelicula la toman desprevenida y la besan -Ante aquel comentario me sonroje nunca habia besado a nadie ,despues continuamos biendo la pelicula asta que termino y nos fuimos pero toda quedaban dos hora para que la ropa estuviera lista

-Que tal si comemos pizza -Sugirio ella yo asenti y fuimos a una puesto de pizza que tenia juegos ,pedimos una pizza grande de puro peperoni era mi favorita al igual que la de ella para matar el tiempo nos pusimos a jugar en los juegos

-Sasuke que te parece este -Era una ruleta y lo intente y gane el jack pot (es cuando ganas como 500 tickets) despues intentamos el clasito de las pelotas que se rodan para que caiga en los numeros grandes y ganamos mas y mas boletos

-Sakura que tal ese es de baloncesto-

-Si vamos-Lo jugo y yo miraba como tiraba las pelotas encestando y gano vario tickets

Cuando ya nos canzamos de jugar cambiamos los tickets por cosas y le di un oso de pelfa y ella me dio y una perro al terminar de cambiarlo miramos una caseta para tomarse fotos

-Sasuke ay que tomarnos fotos si-No me ise del rogar y entramos ala cavina nos tomamos una foto abrazados otra donde ella me besaba la mejilla y otra nosotros solo sonriendo en total tomamos seis y las repartimos tres y tres despues de eso fuimos a comer la pizza me impresiona comia bastante despues de la pizza comio una crepa la cual me conpartio terminamos de comer y fuimos por la ropa que ya estaba lista nos dirjimos al auto y llegamos ala casa alas 7 de la tarde no queria que se fuera asi que le pregunte lo primero que se me vino ala mente

-Sakura quieres jugar videos juegos -A que mujer de su edad juega eso deseguro me va tomar como tonto

-Claro adoro jugar video juegos-

Nos dirijimos a mi habitacion y jugamos como por una hora quedamos enpatados jugamos juegos de batalla de deporte y asta de inteligencia y quedamos empatados

-Sera mejor que me vaya ya es tarde -

-Te acompaño ala puerta-No queria que se fuera pero ya habia pasadao todo el dia con ella la acompañe ala salida ella se hacerco ami y me dio una papel

-Es mi numero de telefono y celular y mi hotmail hablame cuando quieras -sin mas yo le di mi numero tambien

-Nos veremos el lunes -Se acerco ami y me beso en la mejilla y se fue

Me fui a mi habitacion y me dormi biendo la foto que me tome con ella

LA AMO TANTO

El domingo fue una dia aburrido la extrañaba tan solo estar una dia de convivencia con ella me asia extrañarla tanto ya en la noche en la cena nadie hablaba asta que mi madre hablo

-Sasuke cuando vendre denuevo Sakura?- esa pregunta me extraño

-No lo se-Quisiera que viniera seguido

-Dile que es mas que bienvenida a venir a la casa nose pero cuando ell esta aqui la casa tiene mas vida y no tan callada-

Mi celular comenzo a sonar y si ella era Sakura conteste sin pensar

-Sasuke que te dicho de no celulares en la mesa-

-Hola -

-Hola Sasuke interrumpo ?-

-No para nada Sakura- sonrei y me retire sin antes ori hablar ami madre

-Dile que le mando saludos-

-Mi madre te manda saludos-

-Yo tambien le mando-SONREI su voz me asia sentir mejor

-Lamento si estabas cenando o algo esque queria hablar contigo-

-Si yo tambien-

-Mañana te presentare ami amigos mañana veran al nuevo Sasuke quieres que pase por ti?-

-Claro -

Pasamos hablando casi toda la noche de cosas que nos gustaban y otras tonterias nos despedimos me dormi mañana podria verla .


	4. Conociendo a los amigos de Sakura

-Lamento si estabas cenando o algo esque queria hablar contigo-

-Si yo tambien-

-Mañana te presentare ami amigos mañana veran al nuevo Sasuke quieres que pase por ti?-

-Claro -

Pasamos hablando casi toda la noche de cosas que nos gustaban y otras tonterias nos despedimos me dormi mañana podria verla .

Me levante con muchos animos tome una ducha me puse el uniforme (ok adoro el uniforme de vampire knight el matutino por eso tendran ese uniforme)desayune y el timbre sono ,Itachi sabia que Sakura vendria, por eso esque hicimos una carreras para ver quien atendia a Sakura por fortuna yo fui el ganador, la habri alli se encontraba ella tan linda con el uniforme que le sentaba mejor que a nadie, sonrio me me beso la mejilla ya me habia acostumbrado a que hiciera eso

-Nos vamos a casi olvido mi almuerzo espera a que lo preparen-Ella me miro y me tomo del brazo

-Este e preparado el almuerzo para ti a menos que no quieras comerlo-su cara tenia muestra de tristesa al decir la ultima frase, la mire y sonrei

-No comere el tuyo vamonos-

Diciendo esto nos dirimos ala motocicleta nos subimos, me aferre a su cintura, nos dirijimos ala escuela cuando llegamos la gente se nos quedaba biendo y las chicas me miraban descaradamente ,fuimos a cambiarnos el calzado y aparecio de nuevo la rubia, se hacerco a mi y me miro pervertidamente(antes que nada quiero decir que Ino sera la mala aqui si ay fans de ino porfavor no se enojen conmigo pero ella es un personaje que no me agrada me cae mejor Karin por decir siento aprecio asia el personaje no me maten porfavor, la vdd Ino no me cae nada bien )y comenzo a hablar melosamente

-Soy Ino Yamanaka, eres nuevo pero que haces con la frentesota, quien eres?-La mire con odio ya que insulto a Sakura que por su parte solo me miraba y se acomodaba los zapatos, levantando sus hermosas piernas torniadas super sexy's o dios soy un pervertido deje de mirarla y mi mirada se poso en la rubia

-Soy el amigo que tiene pinta de ñoño-Le dije con odio Sakura la miro con una sonrisa burlona ella se quedo como que en transe, nos fuimos dejandola con la palabra en la boca llegamos, nos acomodamos en los asientos ella mi me tomo de la mano y nos hacercamos a su grupo de amigos una rubia de cuatro coletas nos miro y sonrio

-Hola Saku y este es tu novio -Todos me miraban, Gaara tenia cara seria en cuanto Naruto,Neji,Lee,Sai y Kiba me miraban de mala gana

-Vaya Sakura al fin tienes novio, crei que te quedarias soltera siempre-

-Temari-chan el no es mi novio es mi amigo se llama Sasuke -Los chicos cambiaron sus caras a unas sonrientes

-Sasuke ellos son Temari,Naruto,Hinata,Lee,Sai,Neji,Ten Ten,Kiba y Gaa-chan -

-Hola -Dijeron todos el rubio se hacerco y empezo a gritar

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y me gusta el ramen encantado-Tenia pinta de idiota bueno siempre me parecio tonto

-Dobe-Salio de mis labios

-COMO ME LLAMASTE TEME-

-!Ademas de dobe eres sordo-

-TEME!!!!-

-Dobe -

-TE-NO Termino el insulto ya que Sakura le tapo la boca

-Ya no peleen de Naruto no me sorprende, pero de ti Sasuke-

-Lo lamentamos-dijimos los dos

-Estas en algun equipo deportivo Sasuke -El pelirrojo me pregunto

-No-

-Te gustaria entrar al equipo de soccer-

-Hare la prueba-

Platicamos una rato y se senti extraño ya no estaba tan solo, me diverti hablando y discutiendo con Naruto, sono el timbre y nos fuimos a sentar las clases pasaron rapido y era hora de almorzar no fui al lugar de siempre ya que la pase con mis nuevos amigos y comi el rico almuerzo que ella me preparo ,terminaron las clases , ella y yo nos fuimos a mi casa me dejo alli y se fue;

Los amigos de Itachi estaban en casa practicando en el en el dojo asi que me les uni venci a Hidan y Deidara y iva a entrenar con mi hermno cuando oi una voz muy familiar voltie y era ella solo que no tenia sus zapatos ya que como estabamos dentro del doyo debiamos estar descalsos la mire y estaba alli parada me hacerque a ella

-Por accidente me lleve tu mochila mil disculpas, asi que practicaban puedo unirme a su practica?-Que ella una chica tan delicada y fina queria entrenar con hombres bruscos como nosotros

-No creo que sea posible ya que podrias salir lastimada princesa -ese fue Hidan que la miraba pervertidamente ella emboso una sonrisa

-Agamos un trato el que me derrote obtendra una cita conmigo-Todos sonreian y asintieron

-Sakura que haces todos ellos son unos pervertidos-

-No te preocupes-Me sonrio

-Yo paso no peleare con Sakura-ese fue Sasori

-Sasori que haces aqui tiempo sin verte-decia Sakura

- Hola Sakura no los lastimes mucho si-Todos rieron y ella tambien lo izo

El primero fue Hidan la ataco con un movimiento leve, ella lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la pierna dejandolo en el piso facilmente ,el segundo fue Deidara al cual derribo sin problema ninguno de los demas quizo pelear ya que Hidan Deidara era unos de los mejores Itachi la enfrento al parecer realmente queria esa cita la ataco rapidamente mas ella esquivaba los golpes con facilidad, el la acorralo el la pared sujeto sus muñecas, en pocas palabras ya habia perdido en eso escuche a Sasori

-Deja de jugar Sakura y pateale el tracero-ella rompio el agarre con facilidad y lo tiro al piso boca abajo y se posesiono sobre el tomo sus brazos y le hizo una llave ella le habia ganado, a Itachi quien era el mejor de todos nosotros fue sorprendente ;

-Esto fue aburrido-Se hacerco ami y me miro

-Quieres que entrenemos S-A-S-U-K-E -La forma en lo que lo dijo fue tan sexy justo antes de que hablara aparecio mi madre

-Hola Sakura-chan quieren almorzar ?-los amigos de Itachi salieron corriendo despues salimos yo y ella seguidos por ltachi pasamos por la pisina, ltachi tomo a Sakura y se lanzo a la pisina con ella en brazos

-Itachi-san por que me tiraste-Sakura nado hacia la orilla, riendose al igual que ltachi la tome del brazo y la saque como estaba resbalozo la tome de la cintura ella me miro y me sonroje me hacerque a ella ya no podia aguantar las ganas me hacerque para besarla cuando mi madre aparecio arruinando nuestro bello momento »Geniales las madres para arruinar momentos especiales no creen //// »

-Sakura-chan que te paso sera mejor que te cambies o te resfriaras, Sasuke deja que se bañe en tu baño y prestale ropa mientras se seca la de ella-

-Vamos Sakura -La guie a mi habitacion y ella comenzo a desvestirse enfrente de mi, cosa que hiso que me pusiera como tomate sa saco el saco y la falda agradeci que trajera short , asi se quedo con la blusa blanca mojada se le pegaban a sus pechos y caderas ella me miro y yo me di la vuelta, asi que saque ropa que ella podria ponerse mientras ella ya se habia metido al baño y dejo su ropa en el suelo la mire con cuidado al parecer traia ropa interior color rosa pastel la tome y se la dia a Ayame, quien la fue a mandar secar ,entre al baño para dejarle la ropa pero pude ver su figura atravez de las cortinas deje la ropa y sali cuando esa imagen hiso que algo en mi entrepierna se tensara ,ella salio ya vestida traia una camiseta mia y solo eso traia, se hacerco ami y yo solo evitaba atoda costa verla se sento en la cama a mi lado

-Sasuke ya as tenido tu primer beso -

-Em n- no por que lo preguntas-ella se paso de donde estaba se hacerco a ami tomo mi rostro con sus mano y beso mis labios fue un roze suave y tierno me sentia en el mismisimo cielo ella dejo mis labios y me dijo

-Tener tu primer beso con una amiga es mejor asi tendras mas experiencia- dicho esto se volvio a sentar yo seguia en shock me tranquilize y le pregunte

-Continuaremos con las lecciones ?-me miro y sonrio voy a aprovecharme de eso y le hare una propuesta

-Sa-k-kura etto yo nose besar y quiero aprender a hacerlo bien me dejarias practicar contigo si tu quieres porsupuesto no te lo tomes a mal-Ella me miro extrañada sonrio

-Deacuerdo-La tome del menton y la bese primero las primeras veces que la bese fueron solo roses

-Se supone que el hombre toma la inisiativa o tambien la mujer el beso tiene que demostrar el cuanto se quieren y si pasamos ala ligas mayores son las mas largo y apasionados- Nos hacercamos y nos besamos por mucho tiempo la tome de la cintura ella me tomo el rostro y pase mi lengua por su cavidad profundisandolo nos separamos y tomamos aire

-Lo hiciste bien Sasuke-me sonroje como nadie me sentia tan feliz mi primer beso fue con el amor de mi vida y mas que eso nos besamos varias veces, pero para ella es solo una roze de amigos puedo apostarlo, Ayame toco la puerta diciendo que la ropa estaba lista, ella se metio al baño y se visto me dio mi camiseta

-Gracias ya es tarde me voy -

-Te acompaño -la acompañe pero antes de irse me beso en los labios y despues en la mejilla yo me sonreje

-Si sigues practicando seras muy bueno en este oficio sabes tengo una confesion tu has sido mi primer beso Sasuke adios-

Yo fui su primer beso dios gracias gracias juro que lograre que me ame y este ami lado hare lo que sea por ella.

TE AMO SAKURA HARUNO


	5. Piyamada ,imagina que estas con ella

Habia pasado una mes desde que nos besamos no lo habiamos vuelto a hacer y eso me entristesia pero me acople mucho con los amigos de Sakura en especial con el dobe nos hicimos muy bueno amigos ,Sakura venia a mi casa casi todos los dias mi madre y padre estaban encantados yen cuanto a ltachi se dio por vencido ya que el casi se le insinuaba y ella solo lo mandaba por lado .

Hoy era viernes y estabamos almorzando Sakura me preparaba el almuerzo todo los dias y yo encantado lo comia Temari estaba hablando de una reunion

-Oigan hace meses que no hacemos nuestras pijamadas mixtas que tal si la hacemos ahora en la casa de Sasuke-  
decia temari con voz maliciosa que en mi casa

-Temari-chan estaran Mikoto-san y Fugaku-sama y tu no esntiendo lo que es parar-Decia mi hermosa pelirrosa

-Bien que dices en la tuya Sai-

-No mi madre me lo prohibio desde la super fiesta que hice -Decia con tono triste

-Que tal en la tuya Naruto-

-No la ultima pijamada fue en mi casa -Decia el rubio

-En la casa de Hinata nunca nos dejarian en la de Ten Ten menos en la nuestra pues mis padres nos arruinarian todo a ya se en la de Sakura no habra problema tus padres estan de viaje o me equivoco-Vaya esta mujer si que se invita sola

-Deacuerdo en mi casa vengan alas 6 traigan dos cambios y su pijama y Sai no se te ocurra venir si no traes pijama por que la ultima vez te dormiste en boxers-Decia con su linda cara disgustada

-Oye Sakura no tengo ni idea donde es tu casa-

-Tranquilo teme pasare por ti y yo te llev cero problemas-

-Sakura que tal si usas esa pijama que te regalo Temari -Decia el pervertido de Sai

-No ni loca y menos enfrente de ustedes esa pijama es muy enseñativa sin ofender Temari-chan ademas mi primo se esta quedando en casa por unos dias -

-No ahi problema que se nos una o no Ten Ten-

-Bien alas 6 en mi casa traigan peliculas y que no sean de xxx esto es para Sai y Naruto -

Iriamos ala casa de Sakura seria la primera vez que voy ,bueno acabo el receso y tambien las clases pasaron rapido y como siempre ella me llevo a mi casa me beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Empacaba mis cosas mi pijama bueno casi obligado por que regularmente yo dormia solo en boxers pero pero tuve que llevar pijama y mi bolsa para dormir y dos cambios para el dia de mañana oi mi celular sonando y era ella

-Hola-

-Hola Sasuke ettoveraz ya que se quedaran a dormir podemos nadar en la pisina que ahi en aqui en mi casa asi que trae tu traje de baño que no sea muy enseñativo ya que las chicas te comeran con la mirada-comenze a reir y comenze a bromear

-Y tu te pondras celosa-

-Si no puedo permitir que vean a mi esposo en paños menores despues me engañaras-Esto me sorprendio pero le segui la corriente

-Como crees si soy muy leal y mas a ti esposa mia -no puedo creer que dije eso

-Bueno nos vemos cariño -Decia ella jugando

-Adios tesoro-Dios no puedo creer que nos hablemos asi con tanta confianza osea tengo conociendola casi dos meses pero aun no me acostumbro

Meti mi traje de baño y ya faltaba poco para las seis cuando vino Ayame a avisarme que el dobe abia venido  
bake las escaleras y estaba en la entrada con su cara de tonto

-Sasuke -TEME hora de irnos-

Subimos a su auto que era una convertible amarillo y nos dirijimos a una recidencia con mansiones enormes y encontramos la casa mas bien mansion enorme de Sakura bajamos de auto y parecia ser que los demas tambien estaban afuera acababan de llegar tocaron el timbre y aparecio Sakura con una pijama rosa que consistia en una pantalon flogito y una flusa de manga corta muy sencilla pero se veia hermosa

-Hola pasen est-No pudo terminar ya que alparecer Sasori la alzo como saco de papas y la puso en su hombre SASORI QUE DEMONIOS

-BAJAME SASORIO -Gritaba ella

-Hola chicos tiempo sin verlos hola Sasuke tu tambien bienes a quedarte- Que hace el aqui y con "Ml" Sakura

-Que haces aqui Sasori?-Pregunto con algo de odio que el noto la bajo y sonrio

-Asi Sasuke este soy el primo de Sakura pero no quiero que los demas sepan ya que querrar sacar provecho se eso y estoy aqui por que mis padres salieron de la ciudad y no confian desde que hize una fiesta asi que me mandaron aqui con Sakurita-Bueno eso explica todo

-Bien muchachos paseen dormiremos en el cuarto de television -

-Genial es donde esta la pantalla que mide 2 metros de base y y 1 y medio de largo y sobre todo esta enorme-Decia emocionado Naruto

-Si me a costado trabajo sacar a Sasori de alli -decia Sakura, la mansion era grande y llagamos al cuarto de television que era tambien grande

-Bien abran sus sacos para domir traere unas matas -Decia la dueña de la casa lo bueno esque el piso tenia una alfombra y eso asia el piso acogedor ella volvio y las puso

Comenzamos a ver peliculas de terror Temari se pego a Sasori aproposito Ten Ten a Naruto y Hinata a Neji ya que era su primo y Sakura a mi cosa que me agrado terminamos de ver la pelicula y teniamos hambre

-Muchachos que dicen si hacemos nuestras deliciosas pizzas -decia Temari

-Por mi esta bien-

-Sakura-chan!!!-Iva a decir algo pero ella lo cayo

-Si ahi ramen en la alacena -Diciendo esto el salio corriendo ala cocina

La cocina era grande y bonita comenzamos a preparar pizzas yo y Sakura haciamos la masa ,Ten Ten y Neji ponian la salsa de tomate Gaara y Temari ponian el peperoni y Sai y Kiba las metian al horno mientras Sasori le preparaba crepas a Sakura ya que era su bocadillo favorito y el dobe se atascaba de ramen istantaneo esperamos media hora y ya estaban listas las pusimos en la mesa que habia en la cosina

-ITADAKIMASU-dijimos todos y a comer Sakura comio 6 rebanadas y todavia dos crepas de queso philadelphia y jamon terminamos de comer y fuimos al cuarto de television y Temari comenzo a hablar

-Vaya que comes mucho Sakura-

-Como esque no engordas-Ten Ten pregunto lo mismo digo yo desde que la conoci e visto que ella no es la que pide una ensalada y agua si no una pizza con una malteada grande era diderente y eso me agrada

-Es por que toda la grasa se le va ala sus pechos-DIJO TEMARI

-TEMARI-CHAN !!! no es verdad recuerda que ago ejercicio todo los dias-bueno ella era capitana de el aquipo de soccer y entrenaba diario ya que yo tambien entre ala equipo masculino la podia ver mientras ella tambien entrena  
y adecir verdad Sakura tiene pechos muy grandes

-Bien ahora jugaremos a pregunta y castigo -

Jugamos unas horas cuando me toco el reto de besar a Hinata

-Bien Sasuke aslo-decia temari Sakura abrazo a Hinata y le dijo Temari

-Tendran que matarme antes de dejar que alguien bese los virgenes labios de mi hermosa Hinata-Decia abrazando a Hinata mas fuerte

-Bien ese caso seran tus labios los que el tendra que besar y tus labios tambien son virgenes Sakura-

-No Temari no lo son-Me sonroje al recordar cuando ella me beso y me robo mi primer beso tambien habia sido el primer beso de ella todos estaban sorprendidos y Naruto y Sai se levantaron

-QUIEN FUE EL QUE TE BESO SAKURA-CHAN LO MATAREMOS-decian los dos tarados

-No es de su incunvencia Sasuke besa a Sakura y sigamos el juego -sin mas la bese rapido y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares despues le toco a Sakura besar a Naruto cosa que hizo que la sangre me hirviera pero ella se reuzo a besarlo

-Y si no lo beso que tengo que hacer-

-Tendras que comer platano con mostaza-

-Bien ire ala cosina-regreso y se lo comio sin decir nada mientras Naruto se quejaba ya que queria que ella lo besara  
despues a Naruto le toco besar a Hinata Sakura no se opuso Naruto beso a Hinata pero solo fue una simple roze y ella se desmayo antes de que cayera al piso Sakura la sostuvo y en su mochila traia alcol y se lo puso el la nariz

-Pero que preparada estas Sakura -Dijo Temari riendo

-Sabia que arias estoy por eso traje el alcol -

El tiempo paso rapido y fueron las 12 y todos se durmieron menos yo me reconste dormia alado de Sakura y estaba nervioso me ise el dormido y via a Skura levantarse la segui y ella iva ala mitad del pasillo cuando hablo

-Tu tampoco puedes dormir?-como me descubrio

-NO-

-Ven vamos-la segui y fuimos a dar con una jacusi lo admire era pequeño pero se miraba bien -

-Jamas me e metido a una jacusi-dije la observe al ella que empezo a sacarse la ropa abajo de la blusa de manga corta traia una de tirantes se saco y pantalon y traia unos boxers femeninos

-Q-uue h-access-tartamudie

-Quitate la ropa y dejate la ropa interior metamonos -Dijo mirandome yo estaba rojo sin mas me saque la camiseta que traia y el pantalon y nos metimos

Ella estaba cerca de mi y solo disfrutabamos y agua caliente y ella comenzo a hablar

-Quieres que sigamos con las lecciones?-

-Deacuerdo-talvez y pueda volver a besarla

-Bueno Temari dice que las mujeres adoran que nos besen el cuello yo nose ya que nadie me a tocado de echo no e tenido novio -ella estaba sonrojada y la hacia ver adorable se hacerco a mi i me susurro en el oido

-Sasuke imgina que soy la chica que amas as lo conmigo lo que quieres hacer cuando estes con ella practica conmigo-Dijo con tono bajo y calmado, la tome y la braze y comense a hablar

-Quiero abrazarla -comenze a acarisiar su cabello-acarisiar su sedoso cabello-comese a alfatearla-aspirar su ecensia-la bese y entre el beso - b e s a r l a - el beso era muy tierno y cambio a apasionado ella acariaba mi cabello yo acarisiaba sus hombros era como una sueño corte el beso y comenze a besar su cuello y ella solo suspiraba-

-Sasuke Sasuke-decia ella cosa que me excitaba y mas me excito cuando enredo sus piernas en mi cintura volvi a sus labios y nos besamos para mi fueron horas pero solo fueron minutos nos separamos la mire a los ojos

-Sasuke-no lo aguantaba tenia que decirle y si lo iva a hacer

-Sakura yo tu me-una ruido nos asusto y vimos que era Sasori y nos sumergimos adentro del agua par no ser pillados cuando el aire se nos acabo salimos y con cuidado miramos a ver si seguia a lli pero ya se habia ido

-Sera mejor ir a dormir fue una gran practica Sasuke vamos sera mejor secarnos-,

-SI-una vez que nos secamos ella se durmio mas yo seguia despierto me preguntaba porque ella dejaba que la besara y la tocara ella queria ayudarme a conquistar ala chica que era ella misma la vi dormir ella se abrazo de mi y yo solo la abraze de la cintura y me dormi diciendo

-Sakura-


	6. Dia de la pisina momentos vergonzosos

Estaba profundamente dormido sentia algo agarrandome fuertemente y un aroma a cerezos y escuche voces era la voz de Ten Ten y Temari

-Mira que lindos se ven abrazados-Acto seguido me desperte y mire a Sakura ami lado abrazandome y yo la tenia de la cintura y todos nos miraban la solte y mire que ella se rencorporo y abria los ojos y se los tallaba y se miraba hermosa

-Buenos dias a todos-Dijo Sakura

-Buenos dias -Dijeron todos incluyendome se hacercaron dos mujeres las cuales parecian que trabajaban en la casa de Sakura ella sonrio y les dijo

-Sasame-chan Akira-chan nose preocupen nosotros lo limpiaremos-

Guardamos nuestras cosas y limpiamos todo luego nos cambiamos y nos pusimos nuestros trajes de baño Ten Ten traia uno azul Hinata uno negro Temari uno blanco y Sakura aun no salia y llego con uno color naranja con con una flor pero era diferente al de las demas por que era de una pieza cosa que desilusiono a todos

Sasori preparaba costillas en el asador y todos se divertian yo estaba ala orilla de la pisina la cual era grande y derrepente senti que alguien me llegaba por atras enredo sus piernas en mi cintura sus brazos en mmi cuello era Sakura se balancio y caimos al agua sali a buscar aire y ella hizo lo mismo comenze reir y ella tambien lo hizo nadamos una rato y luego salimos y todos nos hacercamos y una sillas y comenzamos y hablar de tonterias luego salio el tema de que es lo mas vergonzoso que nos a pasado y Temari comenzo

-Bueno lo mas vergonzoso que me a pasado fue que me hise una pirsing en la lengua y bese a una chico con frenos y nos quedamos pegados como por media hora- todos se reian y ahora fue Ten Ten

-Cuando tenia once años me cai por una coladera y me llene de ya saben que y todos se burlaban-Todos seguian riendose luego siguio Naruto

-Una vez cuando fui alas aguas termales con mi tio me meti por accidente vestuario de mujeres y me vieron desnudo-dOBE despues siguio Sakura

-Todos saben que odio usara trajes de baño de una sola piesa ahora sabran porque cuando tenia doce huvo una fiesta familiar en la casa de unos de mis tios todos no metimos ala alberca y medi una clavado realmente genial cuando sali de la piscina no traia la parte de arriba desde entonces nunca uso traje de baño de 2 piezas-todos nos reiamos y yo senti pena ya que ella estaba roja y el malvado de Sasori comenzo a hablar

-Eso fue realmente grandioso aunque paso ase mucho años aun la familia lo recuerda incluyendome jajajajaja-Sakura tomo a Sasori y le iso una llave y despues yo ise mi relato vergonzoso

-Cuando iva en primero de primaria me cayo jugo en el pantalon y todos creyeron que tuve una accidente y desde ese dia toda la primaria me decia el niño accidente- Todos se reian todos dijimos nuestro secretos despues comenzamos a hacer carreras en el agua en las cuales Gaara y Sakura ganaban nos salimos del agua pero Hinata se quedo adentro derepte parecio que le dio un calambre y comenzo a undirse y va a lanzarme por ella cuando de una momento a otro Sakura se lanzo por ella la toma de la cintura y la subio para que respirara la llevo a lo bajito y la sacamos de la pisina Sakura sali y la abrazo con mucha fuerza cosa que me extraño pude darme cuenta que Hinata era su amiga pero no crei que fueran tan apegadas

-Estas bien te lastimaste te duele algo Hina-chan?-Decia muy preocupada ella

-No solo el susto lamento preocuparte siempre soy una molestia-Ella la abrazo sobreproctoramente

-Claro que no lo eres-Le dijo con una voz tan tierna,se separaron y todos comenzamos a comer una vez que comi via a Sakura sentada con los pies en el agua me sente a su lado parecia que atardecia y comenze a hablar

-Quieres mucho a Hinata verdad?-Ella asientio y me miro

-Ella es una de las personas alas que mas aprecio emos sido amigas desde que teniamos 8 años ademas ella es parecida ami sus padres viajan mucho al igual que los mios casi no los veo al igual que ella ,Hinata es una chica dulce e inocente y muy sencible y es muy timida sabes yo solia ser asi cuando antes de conocerla era una niña muy timida y asustadisa y no tenia confianza despues la conoci y me dije ami misma si las dos somos casi iguales quien sera la fuerte una de las dos tenia que serlo tenia que ser la que escuchara y apoyara ala otra y una tenia que ser la que defendiera ala otra y yo opte por el papel de la fuerte tome mas confianza en mi misma y sali de la timidez y me hice muy fuerte supere mis espectativas y todo gracias a ella soy lo que soy ahora y por eso siempre estoy con ella y siempre lo estare -Recosto su cabeza en mi hombro yo la abraze y miramos el atardecer adecir verdad ella sabia mucho de mi mas yo de ella casi nada pero conocer lo que piensa me hace sentir muy feliz termino el dia y todos nos despedimo

-Oye Sakura mañana ven a mi casa deacuerdo-Le dije ella asientio me beso la mejilla y Naruto me llevo a mi casa llegue tarde cene y me fui a dormir

Estaba dormido y senti que habia alguien ensima mio habri los ojos pegue una salto y era Sakura que me decia que me despertara

-Que tempreno llegaste buenos dias- ella sonrio y me dijo

-Buenas tardes diras son la una de la tarde-

-!!QUE!!! tan tarde es sera mejor que me cambie-me levante y me di cuenta de que estaba en boxers me vesti en presencia de ella alparecer trai una pantalon de mesclilla un bluson verde que asia resaltar su cabello el cual lo tenia agarrado en media cola cosa que la hacia ver hermosa yo traia una camiseta negra con el signo Uchiha atras y un pantalon blanco y unos vans negros bajamos y encontramos a mama leyendo una libro en el sofa nos miro y sonrio

-Veo que despertaste quieren almorzar -los dos asientimos y comezamos a comer unos empadedadoz de pavo despues fuimos ala cancha de tennis que habia en mi casa y comenzamos a jagar yo era bueno jugando al igual que ella y salio ganadora del juego vimos a mama cerca del piano blanco que teniamos mas ella no lo sabia tocar solo papa e ltachi ,Sakura se hacerco a ella y le pregunto

-Quiere que lo toque para usted?-Me sorprendio ella sabia tocarlo

-Me encantaria-Diciendo esto ella se sento alado de mi madre puso sus manos en las teclas y comenzo a tocarlo la melodia era hermosa (La melodia es de Sakura Card Captor se llama koi-Gokoro aqui esta el link para escucharla .com/watch?v=Old76DaBAtM&feature=related ) mi madre admiraba el como tocaba con una de sus sonrisas Sakura tenia los ojos cerrados sabia tocarlo muy bien como para hacerlo de esa manera los abrio me miro y sonrio y continuo tocando asta que la melodia acabo derrepente se oyeron aplausos y era los de mi hermano y mi padre ella sonrio

-Gracias Mikoto-san cuando quiera puedo tocar para usted -

-Eso me gustaria mucho tocas hermoso-Era verdad tocaba muy bien

-Sakura te gustaria quedarte a cenar?-Este fue mi Padre

-Me encantaria pero con una condicion-Esto nos confundio

-Cual es?-Pregunto mi madre

-Que me dejen preparar la cena - Vaya se supone que es invitada pero ella cocina maravilloso

-Pero eres una invitada-Este fue ltachi

-Porfavor ustedes siempre me invitan a cenar por eso dejenme hacer esto por ustedes-sin mas remedio aceptamos ella se dirijio a la cocina a preparar la cena yo curioso entre y la mire picando verdura muy consentrada decidi ir a jugar y la abraze de la cintura y puse mo barbilla en su hombro alparecer no le molesto ya que aveces lo ago es como una abrazo de amigos

-Que cocinas?-le pregunte mas ella solo me dijo

-Es sorpresa -y sigui con lo suyo

-Necesitas ayuda?-No queria cocinar solo queria estar cerca de ella cuando estoy cerca de ella me siento lleno por esa razon le pregunte eso

-No y puedo sola puedes observar mientras ago la cena y puede que aprendas algo-Me dijo riendo

-Bien eso hare-solte mi agarre y me limite a verla la cual estaba muy concentrada paso el tiempo y la cena estaba lista

Nos sentamos en la mesa principal los sirvientes trajieron la comida que se miraba deliciosa preparon tomates rellenos los cuales adoraba y algondigas ballanadas en salsa de tomate y mas platillos mi familia provo una bocado y mi padre comenzo a hablar

-Vaya inteligente linda tocas el piano y cocinas maravilloso seras una grandiosa esposa me pregunto quien sera el gran afortunado-Decia mi padre sonriendo si sonriendo el gran cubo de hielo Uchiha sonreia mi madre tambien la eligiaba la cena transcurrio y llego el postre hizo pay de queso y tarta de fresa yo odiaba el dulce y eso ella lo sabia asi que me hizo un tomate lleno de que philadelphia yase que es raro pero adoro el tomate y ese tipo de queso y lo comi con mucho gusto despues de cenar fuimos a mi habitacion y ella se sento en mi cama y yo en la silla de mi escritorio junto a mi laptop

-Sasuke pasame unas tijeras -me dijo yo se las pase y mire como se amarraba con una liga el cabello y lo corto ella lo tenia muy largo y se lo dejo asta la cintura y me lo dio

-Toma yo tengo de tu cabello asi que tu tenfras del mio me asia falta una corte-Lo tome y volvi a sentarme y guarde en una caja y el silencio nos posello asta que hable

-La cena estuvo deliciosa lamento que mis padres te pregunten cosas privadas-ella se saco los zapatos y se recosto en mi cama

-No esta bien -se acosto en mi almueda estrechandola

-Me gusta cuando me preguntan cosas me siento como en familia y eso me alegra tienes mucha suerte Sasuke-Me levante de la silla y ella se volvio a a sentar poniendo la almuada en sus piernas y me acoste en ella mientras cerraba mis ojos y ella me acariciaba el cabello se sentia tan bien ella paro y yo abri los ojos

-Creo que es tarde sera mejor que me vaya -Se levanto y la tome del brazo

-Espera quedate una poco mas porfavor -De un jalon que le di perdio el equilibrio y cayo arriba de mi y la abraze

-Sasuke gracias por ser mi amigo-Me dijo amigo amigo amigo rezonaba y senti sus labios sobre los mios nos besamos la tome de la cintura y gire para quedar sobre ella era ahora o nunca -

-Sakura yo tu m-no pude terminar por que tocaban la puerta me baje de ella y era mi madre diciendo que ya era tarde y que era mejor que ella se fuera pra que no se iciera mas noche la acompañe como siempre me beso en los labios y se fue "creo que somos amigos con derechos o quizas ella lo ve como su forma de expresar cariño quiero decirle mis sentimientos pero tengo miedo de que toda la amistad que formamos se arruine no podria soportar no estar a su lado bueno desde que cambie de imagen soy uno de los chicos mas populares y todas la chicas se me tiran encima pero yo solo la veo a ella que sentira por mi  
por que me deja besarla tocarla abrazarla y me ayuda algun dia lo sabre quien sabe mientras tanto aprovechare cada momento que tenga con ella.

Sin mas me fui a dormir mañana tenfria que ir al colegio y tenia que levantarme tempreno subi a mi habitacion la almuada tenia olor a ella aspire el aroma y me dormi.


	7. Amor no correspondido

Me levante muy temprano por que mi celular comenzo a sonar era una mensaje de Sakura que decia:

"Sasuke mi motocicleta necesita mantenimiento asi que que preguntarte si podrias recorgerme en tu auto lamento molestarte besos Sakura"

Me meti a bañar sali rapido y me cambie y me peine rapidamente desayune unas tostadas y jugo y fui por Sakura ya sabia donde vivia a si que no seria problema condunje 10 min y llegue a su gran mansion estacione el auto toque el timbre y una señora ya mayor me dejo pasar y me dijo que subiera a su habitacion ahora que lo pienso nunca e entrado a su habitacion pase por unos pasillo con miedo a perderme pero mire una puerta blanca la cual tenia cerezos y supe que era la de ella toque -Pase-me dijo ella con su voz previligiada entre y la mire su cuarto era mas grande que el mio era de color lila con la cama en el centro enfrente de la cama en la pared habia una televicion de pantalla plana grande juegos de video alparecer en vez de ventana abia una puerta que conducia a un especie de balcon y ella se encontraba en el tocador sepillando su cabello (el cabello de Sakura es como el de Orihime de bleach)lo traia asta la cintura ya que ayer se lo habia cortado dejo el cepillo me miro y sonrio

-Nos vamos ?-me pregunto yo asenti

-Ya desayunaste?-Le preguntaba ya que era la comida mas importante del dia

-Si tambien ya hise los almuerzos vamos ala cocina por ellos-Salimos de su habitacion y deje de sentir el aroma a cerezos que la habitacion tenia y bajamos asta la cocina recogimos los almuerzos y nos fuimos le abri la puerta del coche ella subio y nos dirijimos ala escuela ahora que lo pienso nunca habia llevado mi auto siempre me iva con ella en su motocicleta todos nos miraban entramos ala escuela y nos cambiamos los zapatos

-Sasuke me esperas en el salon tengo algo que hacer -

Y se fue entre al salon y salude a Naruto y Hinata me sente en mi lugar Sakura llego despues se dirijia a sentarse pero Ino se sento antes que Sakura y Ino la miro con malicia Sakura la miro y lno comenzo a hablar

-Desde ahora yo me sentare aqui entendiste frente-sota-La mire con odio Sakura sonrio hizo una reberencia y le contesto a lno

-Lo que usted diga lno-hime -Me guiño el ojo e Ino la fulmino con la mirada y Sakura se sento en otro lugar lno me miro y se hacerco a mi

-Sasuke-kun desde ahora me sentare a tu lado -me dijo demasiado melosa me lavante del asiento y le dije

-No gracias -Y me diriji al asiento alado de Sakura la cual sonrio comenzamos a hablar

-Por que lno te molesta Sakura-ella suspiro y me miro

-Es una historia muy larga te la contare en cuando acaben las clases en mi casa bueno si quieres venir-dijo algo nerviosa

-Si claro acepto pero te invito una helado antes que sea de queso con fresa-Se levanto del asiento y me abrazo asiendo que mi cabeza quedara entre sus pechos lo cual hizo que me pusiera rojo

-Eres el mejor Sasuke- me dijo despues Naruto llego y comenzo a gritar

-!!POR QUE ABRAZAS AL TEME-Dijo el dobe realmente celoso

-Bueno pues yo solo lo abraze por abrazar a alguien-Decia realmete sonrojada y nerviosa

-Entonces abrazame a mi Sakura-chan -decia Sai intentandola abrazar pero Gaara lo golpeo despues de esto llego el maestro y nos nos enseño unas ecuaciones no puse atencion ya que estaba poniendo atencion a Sakura y sus recacciones el profesor nos puso a hacer algunas solos y no tenia idea de como hacerlo ella se hacerco a mi y me explico despues las hice solo ella fue la primera en terminar y despues fui yo

-Vaya Sasuke me extraña que te distrageras en la clase cual fue la razon?-Que le digo estaba observando tus hermososy besables labios

-Miraba asia la ventana a una nido de pajaros-Ella me miro confundida y luego miro a la ventana preguntandome

-DONDE DONDE??-Casi me caifo del asiento al ver lo ingenua que era

Las clases pasaron nomarl y era hora del almuerzo Sakura no estaba con nosotros ya que tenia algo que hacer Sai llego corriendo con una librito rosa parecia una diario

-Muchachos lo e conseguido este es el diario de Sakura-chan ahora sabre quien le gusta- Estaba a punto de abrir el libro cuando Sakura se le abalanzo y le quito el diario

-QUIEN TE DIO PREMISO DE LEERLO SAI-Decia ella una tanto enojada

-QUERIA SABER QUIEN ES LA PERSONA QUE TE GUSTA-Ella suspiro y se fue sin hacerle nada cosa que me sorprendio Sai sonrio el tramposo arranco una troso de ua pagina del diario y lo comenzo a leer

Si supieras cuanto quisiera decirte que me gustas pero

Al parecer no soy correspondida ya que tu quieres a otra

Solo quiero que el amor que tengo por ti no a cambiado hace sigue intacto como ase

Un año y medio de haverte visto se que

Kieres ser muy feliz con

Ella y si tu eres feliz yo tambien lo sera si te veo sonreir me hace sentirme completa.

Todos nos quedamos inpactados en especial yo ella amaba a alguien mas

-Sakura a estado enamorada de otro tipo casi por dos años y no los sabiamos somos los peores amigos-Decia Ten Ten

-Espera Hinata tu sabias-ella se tenso y dijo

-Seme hace tarde adios-y salio corriendo al aperacer sabia

-Tu sabias Gaara ?-pregutno Temari

-Si por que-dijo serio

-Por que no nos dijiste-Dijo Neji

-No es su problema es de ella al parecer no es correspondida o almenos eso cree ella-

-Tu sabes quien es el chico-Pregunto Sai

-Si pero no les pienso decir-Temari tomo la hoja se la mostro a Ten Ten y sonrieron

-Ya sabemos quien es -Dijeron las dos

-!!!QUIEN ES!!!-Pregunto el dobe

-No les diremos adio muchachos-

-Temari no te metas deacuerdo-Gaara hablo con voz seria y Temari asientio

-Si ella no quizo contarnos fue por algo Sasuke talvez ella te diria ya que te tiene mucha confianza preguntale-

La mire y asenti se acabo el almuerzo y nos fuimos al salon ella estaba callada con la mirada perdida y siguio asi todo el dia asta que acabaron las clases nos cambiamos los zapatos y nos fuimos rumbo al parque ya que alli los vendianlos compre y nos entamos en una banca y ella comenzo a hablar

-Bueno pues veraz cuando tenia siete yo e lno eramos amigas eramos muy apegadas su familia se llevaba con la mia y ella era mi mejor amiga no se que ocurrio pero una dia ella comenzo a cambiar no me queria hablar en incluso me insultaba despues me dejo de hablar y solo me molestaba y despues conoci a Gaara y a Temari y a Sai ellos se volvieron mis grandes amigos y me hicieron olvidar lo que lno me hizo-Decia con alegre al recordar a sus amigos

-Sakura tu sabes que ami me gusta una chica pero a ti t-te gusta-ta alguien?-Ella me miro sorprendida fijo su mirada al frente me tomo la mano se levanto de la banca y me jalo asia una colina nos santamos y ella comzo a hablar

-Si me gusta alguien pero el no me corresponde sabes me duele saber eso pero sabes aunque el no siente nada por mi mientras yo lo vea feliz tambien sere feliz -La abraze y ella me correspondio el abrazo se acurruco en mi pecho y yo acaricie su cabello y le susurre

-Esa persona no sabe lo que se pierde al estar contigo-

-Eres el mejor Sasuke-me susuro y me beso la maxillae stuvimos alli asta que se puso el sol nos levantamos y subimos al auto y la deje en su casa y me regrese a la mia

Entre ami casa y mi madre se hacerco ami

-Sasuke una muchacha llamada Hinata te trajo esto-era una caja con una nota -Gracias-subi a mi habitacion y la nota decia leelo antes de abrirlo *

Sasuke quiero que sepas que te lo escribo ya que no tengo el valor de dartelo en la cara se tus sentimientos por Sakura se que la amas y yo se que tu eres el unico que puede hacerla feliz por eso te pido que estes con ella yo quiero a Sakura como si fuera mi hermana e incluso mas por eso te pido que la cuides

Atte:HYUGA HINATA

Abri el paquete y era una foto de Sakura en la cual salia hermosisima tenia una sonrisa preciosa y su cabello se miraba brillante la foto tenia marco asi que puse el marco en la mesa alado de mi cama tome mi celular y marque al numero de Sakura y despues oi su voz

-Hola habla Sakura-

-Hola soy yo Sasuke-

-Que ocurre?-

-Sakura me arias una favor-

-Si cualquier cosa-

-Puedes hablarle a Hinata y dile que muchas gracias-

-Si yo le digo-

-Adios esposa mia- le dije ella rio por la vozina

-Adios mi caballero-y cologo

-Mi princesa-Susurre para ver su foto mi celular sono y era Temari

-Hola-

-Hola Sasuke este queria decirte que mañana aremos una fiesta-

-A que se debe-

-Veraz mañana es el aniversario de cuando Sakura y Hinata se conocieron asi que les daremos te apuntas-

-Si que tengo que hacer-

-Tienes que mantener ocupadas a Hinata y Sakura mientras arreglamos todo-

-Deacuerdo- -Bien asta mañana-

-Adios-colge y mi recoste con una mano y mi rostro

-Me pregunto quien es la persona ala cual amas tanto Sakura-


	8. Quedate conmigo por favor

Me levante con mucha flojera tenia que distraer a Sakura y Hinata despues de escuela para que les hicieran la fiesta asi que me vesti y desayune y como era temprano decidi que yo recogeria a Sakura me adentre al auto y conduje llegue asu casa

Y la espera asta que saliera y si salio pero habia algo extraño en ella se miraba palida y una tanto cansada por lo general ella era muy movida y siempre, me hacerque a ella

-Te vez palida te sientes bien-Pregunte preocupado ella sonrio

-SI me siento muy bien -Me tranquilize

Subimos al auto llegamos y le abri la puerta y bajo caminamos asta la escuela y llegamos ala zapatera y nos cambiamos los zapatos caminamos por los pasillos ella comenzo a tabaliarse y comenzo a caer pero la tome fuertemente de la cintura y la cargue al parecer se habia desmayado toque su frente y estaba hirviendo la lleve a mi auto la acoste en el asiento trasero y encendi el auto

-Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa perece que se va a resfiear debo avisarle alos demas-

Conduje rapidamente llegamos a su casa y la tome en brazos debo decir que asta enferma se miraba hermosa abri la puerta todos los empleados vinieron enseguida

-Señorito Sasuke que le ocurrio a Sakura-chan -Decia Sasame una señora mayor

-Creo que se resfrio tiene fiebre y esta cansada pueden traer toallas humedas la llevare a su habitacion para que descanse-

La lleve a su habitacion abri la puerta y entramos la recoste en la cama y le quite el saco y la deje con la blusa de abajo y como ella sudaba se le pego toda dejando ver sus enormes pechos dios soy un pervertido son enormes recorde su estado y la arrope llegaron con las toallas y se la puse en la frente Sasame trajo una te y unas pastillas que la aliviarian recorde que no les habise a los demas marque a Temari y ella contesto

-Bueno Sasuke por que no vinieron-parecia molesta

-Sakura tiene fiebre fuimos ala escuela pero se desmayo ala mitad del pasillo-

-Cuidala iremos para aya adios-

-adios-

Paso media hora y la fiebre bajo y ella abrio los ojos me miro y sonrei

-Te sientes mejor?-

-SI lamento haverte preocupado Sasuke ya me siento mejor-Parecia una niña indefensa e inocente tenia ganas de abrazarla y protegerla

La puerta de la habitacion se habrio y entro un Gaara muy angustiado

-Sakura te sientes bien Temari me conto lo que paso te duele algo-

-No estoy bien lamento preocuparte Gaa-chan siempre te causo molestias -Gaara se hacerco a ella y se sento en la cama

-Escuchame nunca seras una molestia para mi Sakura-Se lo habia dicho no como cualquier persona si no como mas como un hermano

-Sakura-chan estas bien te encuentras-entro una preocupada Hinata Sakura cambio su cara al ver a Hinata cosa que me sorprendio ella lo noto

-Lo lo lamento mucho encerio lo arruine todo al enfermarme-Decia realmente triste

-No te equivocas todo esta bien Sakura toma te hize una regalo-Se lo hacerco a Sakura era una liston rojo parecia para el cabello ella lo tomo y comenzo a llorar cosa que me extraño ya que nunca la habia visto llorar

-Hinata-chan este liston es el que perdi-Decia ella quitandase las lagrimas

-SI lo habia encontrado y me tomo tiempo arreglarlo-Sakura sonreia me miro y me dijo

-Sasuke puede pasarme algo de mi mochila -fui por ella y se la di ella busco algo y saco un regalo y se lo paso a Hinata ella lo habrio y lo miro era una caja de musica con una tonadita muy linda (los que conoscan la banda DBSK es la tonadita de una cancion en instrumental why did i fall in love with you) adentro de la caja abia un relicario muy pequeño (para lo que no sepan que es una relicario es un collar con una dije que tiene una foto si lo habres) Hinata lo abrio y miro una foto de ella y Sakura cuando eran niñas

Se hacerco a Sakura este se sento en la cama con mi ayuda y Hinata la abrazo

-Gracias es hermoso Sakura-chan-

-Denada-dijo mientras sonrei Hinata me miro y sonrio

-Gaara-kun sera mejor irnos Sakura-chan esta cansada Sasuke-kun puedes cuidarla porfavor-sin mas se fueron salieron de la habitacion y antes de que se fueran le susurre un "gracias" a Hinata

-Aun recuerdo ese dia en el que la conoci la encontre llorando-Decia Sakura seria

Flash back---------------------------------------------

Una niña de 8 añitos se encontraba llorando bajo una arbol lloraba sin consuelo por el mal trato de unas niñas la oji perla segui llorando asta que escuecho una voz

-Por que lloras ?-Pregunto una pelirosa de la misma edad la ojiperla no contesto la ojiijade miro mucho cabello negro tirado y una tijeras

-Porque te has cortado el cabello-pregunto la pelirosa

-No me lo corte me me lo cortaron unas niñas por que dicen que lo tenia horrible-

-Yo creo que es hermoso -Dijo la pequeña pelirrosa la ojiperla la miro asombrada ya que la otra niña no la insultaba o golpeaba como las demas

-Sabes tus ojos son muy hermoso como para que se pongan rojos por llorar vamos secate las lagrimas-mas la ojiperla seguia llorando

-Bueno a yase que te ara dejar de llorar si esta asi por tu pelo entonces ya se como hacerte sentir mejor-La pequeña tomo las tijeras y corto su cabello largo y rosado que le llegaba ala cintura asta arriba de los hombros dejando su cabello como el de la ojiperla

-Porque te cortaste el cabello-

-Porque desde ahora seremos iguales me llamo Sakura te gustaria ser mi amiga?-le extenfio la mano ala pequeña hyuga la cual estrecho con una sonrisa

-Hinata Hyuga desu y si -

-Bien te invito ami casa y de paso le pedimos Sasame-chan que nos arregle el cabello desde ahora no dejare que nada malo te pase Hinata-hime-chan-Decia jalando de la pequeña Hyuga

-Siempre seremos amigas verdad Sakura-chan-

-Si siempre-decia con una sonrisa

Fin de flash back-------------------------------------------------------------

-As sido una muy buena amiga Sakura-le dije mientras la miraba

-No te equivocas se que le causo muchos problemas a Hinata pues veraz -trago saliva y comenzo a hablar

-Si te habras dado cuenta a Hinata-chan le gusta mucho Naruto pero el esta-

-Enamorado de ti-finalize ella me miro y asintio

-El amor de Hinata a el es muy gande y sin egoismo hace 2 años me pidio que correspondiera a los sentimientos de Naruto mas yo me negue no entiendo por que el no ve los sentimientos de ella ,Hinata es tan linda timida e inocente quisiera saber que diablos me vio ami si ella es mucho mejor que ella es es Naruto-baka-

La abraze ella se sentia culpable era muy ovio intente reconfortarle y comenze a decirle

-Sabes yo creo que el dobe se enamoro de ti por eres linda inteligente ,fuerte ,admirable entusiasta y tienes tantas cualidades que hacen que la gente te quiera eres unica y como tu no hay otra tu esencia tu sencilles es unica e inigualable no intento decir que eres mejor que Hinata pero hay algo en ti que supera a cualquiera-

La abraze mas y ella se acurruco en mi pecho y me miro nos separamos se que se sentia debil asi que la ayude a acomodarla para que se acostase

-Sasuke te importaria leerme un libro -

-No cual quieres que te lea-

-Este -señalo al que estaba en sus piernas me lo paso y lei el titulo "llamando tu atencion" (No se si la autora me mate por mecionar su fic y como no puedo comunicarle que pues usare el titulo de su fic espero que no me regañe ) se lo lei almenos una parte y ella comenzo a hablar

-Es hermoso no, que una persona cambie todo su aspecto por la persona que ama solo para que el o ella lo note se debe de amar mucho para hacer eso. La amas mucho nee Sasuke despues de todo tu me recuerdas a ella eres un ser asombroso cambiaste por ella tu aspecto y socialisaste mas nose quien es la mujer de la cual estas tan enamorado pero pero siento mucha envidia de ella debe de ser una mujer muy buena como para que sea digna de tu amor me pregunto si es hermosa o le gustan las mismas cosas que ati o si es buena persona -

Me asombre de la forma en que hablo "envidia" ella no me miraba estaba abrazandose a si misma sus labios temblaban

-Quiero saber quien fue la mujer que te robo el corazon se que no quieres decirlo y no te culpo espero que te corresponda y que seas mucho muy feliz - Me abrazo sin que me diera cuenta y me susurro

-Sasuke quedate quedate conmigo solo esta noche no quiero estar sola quiero que estes conmigo si-Sus ojos tan dulces me derritieron y y acepte

-SI le hablare a mis padres para havisarles-Una vez que les avize Sasame entro y nos trajo la cena una vez que cenamos planeaba dormir en el sillon que tenia en su habitacion mas ella sonrio

-Sasuke recuerdas que dejaste tu pijama aqui toma la lavaron puedes usarla pontela -la mire confundido

-Cerrare los ojos -Diciendo eso como una niña se tapo los ojos me cambie y iva a pedirle unas mantas

-Sakura tienes una almoada y una manta-Ella me miro confundida y luego sonrio

-No dormiras en el sillon si no conmigo tranquilo no ronco-Dijo esto y me abri espacio su cama era muy grande era king sace y nos sobraba espacio me meti en las cobijas y olian a ella ese olor que me embriagaba se hacerco a mi y nos quedamos mirando

-Oye Sasuke como podre pagarte por todo lo que as echo hoy por mi-Me dijo yo sonrei la tome de la cintura la hacerque ami y la bese el beso fue normal al principio pero se volvio muy apasionado despues me dejo entrar a su cavidad la saborie ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello sujete mejor el agarre de su cintura senti sus enormes pechos en mi pecho me puse arriba de ella sin romper el beso y quite mis manos de su cintura para poder apoyarme con mis mano y no aplastarla comenze a besar su cuello y ella suspiraba mi nombre y acarisiaba mi cabello

-Sas-su-ke-dios se estaba saliendo de control volvi solo con besarla o acarisiarla me asia perder el control de mi mismo volvi a sus labios y le di una corto beso y me separe estaba tan sonrojada como yo

-Con eso bastara-y me acoste asu lado ella se hacerco ami y yo la abrase y nos quedamos dormidos.

En la mañana me desperte y la mire caminado parecia verse mejor todavia tenia su pijama me miro me acople ala cama ella se dijiro a mi y se sento en mis piernas cosa que me sorprendio y excito me beso la mejilla y paso sus brazos por mi cuello

-Ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunte

-Tranquilo los resfriados solo me duran un dia y- Hizo un puchero realmente sexy

-Duermes mucho verdad creo que debes tener muy bueno sueños verdad-Me dijo la tome de la cintura y la hacerque mas ami

-Como supiste soñe en que ahogue ami hermano en un poso -sonrio y me dijo

-Sera mejor que nos vistamos para ir al colegio-Se bajo de mi y se metio al baño y en 15 minutos salio solo trai una toalla puesta traia el pelo humedo que caia por su cuerpo y cabello

-Bien tu turno-me dijo y fui a darme un baño de agua fria para quitarme el problema de mi entre pierna una vez que me duche sali y me vesti y mire que ella se sepillaba el cabello

-Desayunamos Sasuke-Asenti y bajamos y ya estaba listo el desayuno comimos unos amelets y Sakura preparaba los almuerzos una vez que termino

-Listo hora de irnos -decia alegre salimos y nos subimos al auto y ella comenzo a hablar

-Sabes ya va ser dia de San Valentin apuesto que tendras muchos regalos despues de todos tienes amedio colegio detras tuyo ya superaste a Suigetsu ,Gaara y Neji apuesto que ni siquiera tomaras mi regalo en cuenta de tantos que tendras -Decia con voz triste y llanto fingido

-Tu regalo sera el mas importante y si hablamos de quien recibe mas tu tienes a todo el colegio detras tuyo y de los dos sexos-Ella se sonrojo y me sonrio

-Si ya lo se pero si ellos me regalan yo tengo que aceptarlo y darles las gracias Temari cada año hace que hagan una linea y entreguen sus regalos y yo tengo que agradecerles con un apreton de manos a los hombre y una abrazo a las mujeres-

-Que bien organizadas-ella sonrio y luego su mirada se ensombresio

-Oye sabes ese dia es bueno para declararsele por que no lo intentas-me dijo

-Lo tendre encuenta pero quiero pasarlo con ustedes mientras tanto estare contigo luego vere como decirle mis sentimientos

-Ya veo que te regalare mmmmmm-

-Puede ser cualquier cosa-paramos en un semaforo en rojo

-Como esto?-se hacerco y me beso duramos una rato asta que la bocina de una auto nos desperto del transe y segui conduciendo

-Seria una buen regalo le dije-

-Bueno pues asta entonces -sonrio y bajamos del auto ya que habiamos llegado


	9. Dia de San Valentin suspendidos

Hoy era el dia de San Valentin me mate toda la semana buscando una regalo a Sakura ya que queria que le gustara y lo encontre adecir verdad hoy era una dia muy molesto toda las chicas me acosaban y me daban obsequios y para acabarla chocolates yo odio el dulce bueno esepto si proviene de la boca de Sakura el idiota de Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos

-Teme vaya te han dado muchos regalos oye vamos al patio empezaran a darle regalos a Sakura-chan y de pasada del doy el que le compre si esque Temari no me deja en ultimo de la fila-

Nos encaminamos alas gradas de la cacha nos sentamos y vimos a Sakura Hinata y Ten Ten caminado con cajas que tenian rosas blancas se hacercaron a nosotros y Sakura me sonrio

-Porque traen tantas rosas-Pregunto el dobe

-Pues veras fue idea de Sakura -Defendio Ten Ten

-Esque siempre me regalan asi que cada persona que me de un regalo yo le dare una rosa y asi estaremos a mano-Decia sonriendo

-Ya veo-

-!!!!!!!!CHICOS Y CHICAS ES HORA DE COMENZAR HAGAN UNA FILA-Gritaba Temari todos hicieron una fila y le dieron una obsequio a Sakura y ella les sonrei y les daba una rosa

Fue increible los regalos que tuvo todos resivimos muchos Gaara,Naruto,Sakura ,Neji,Temari y yo un tipo de cabello azul con dientes afilados se hacerco a Sakura y la tomo de la cintura y ella le miro con asco

-Hola preciosa que tal si te doy un beso como regalo-Me enfuresi y lo tome del brazo e hice que soltara a Sakura con la mirada sorprendida de todos

-Y tu que quieres Uchiha -Me dijo el imbecil

-Que la sueltes Suigetsu que no ves que le causas asco- me tomo del cuello y eso Gaara lo toma del brazo antes que yo lo golpeara

-Largate de aqui Suigetsu-Le dijo Gaara

-Nos veresmo preciosa-

-Pierdete-le contesto Sakura secamente y se hacerco ami

-Gracias Sasuke-

-Bien muchachos a ahi que darnos nuestro regalos toma Gaara es un chocolate hermano y toma Hinata y tu Ten y tu tambien problematico-decia Temari

Nos regalamos osos, chocolates y lo dia termino y todos se fueron a sus casas menos Sakura y yo que seguiamos en las gradas

-Sasuke toma este es tu regalo-Me extendio un caja la abri y era un tipo collar de corazon partido ala mitad de oro

-Una parte la tendras tu y la otra la tendre yo quieres que te la ponga-asenti y me la puso

-Y toma como no te gusta el dulce te hice otra cosa-Eran tomates rellenos de queso los adoraba sabian deliciosos los comi coon gusto

-Sasuke tienes queso el la mejilla -la quito con su dedo y lo comio cosa que me parecio super sexy

-Bien este es tu regalo-lo tomo y lo abrio era un brazalete de oro con piedras de jade al igual que sus ojos

-Sasuke es precioso-me abrazo y correspondi

-Oye sera mejor ir a casa creo que es tarde-me dijo ella

-Bien te llevo -la lleve a su casa nos despedimos y yo me fui ala mia tenia que hacer una exposion mañana hacerca de cualquier tema y me puse a hacerlo

En la mañana siguiente Naruto nos aposto a todos los hombres que el que le tocara los pechos a Sakura ganaria 100 dolares yo y Gaara lo molimos a golpes y fuimos ala clase de Azuma,yo ya habia expuesto ahora seguia Suigetsu y Kabuto y ellos comenzaron

-Bine nosotros hablamos del tema de los nerds que cambian y se creen de los mejores aqui tengo la imagen de una nerd perdedor que cambio y se hiso popular-

Era una imagen mia de hace tiempo todos se burlaban y se oyo un alguien golpeo una mesabanco era Sakura se miraba molesta cosa que me extraño

-Pero quien demonios te crees para hacer eso asta donde yo se Kabuto tu usabas frenos y tu Suigetsu tambien usabas y alparecer no te sirvio son un par de idiotas - me sorprendi mucho me defendio y les grito a los dos todos miraban a Sakura sorprendidos

-Haruno a prefectura esta castigada-decia Azuma

-Creo que me seria mejor que me suspendiera-

-Por que lo dice-pregutno confundido

-Por esto-tomo a Suigetsu y lo golpeo en la entre pierna y este cayo tomandose el lugar golpeado se hacerco a Kabuto lo tomo de la nariz lo golpeo en la rodilla y cayo

-HARUNO ALA DIRECCION!!!!!-Grito Azuma ella sonrio

-Gaara mi mochila lanzamela-este se la dio y antes de irse me guiño el ojo yo me sonroje por defenderme la suspenderian

-Quien se cree usted ella solo me defendio-Grite molesto

-Esa no era la forma-Me dijo me enoje

-Vayase al diablo-Azuma fruncio el seño

-UCHIHA USTED TAMBIEN SUSPENDIDO!!!!!!!!!-Tome mis cosas y sali sonriendo

La encontre sentada afuera de la direccion me hacerque a ella y esta me miro confundida

-Que haces aqui?-La mire y sonrei

-Estoy suspendido por maldecir al maestro -Ella me miro -

-Lo lamento fue mi culpa-bajo la mirada triste y le tome el menton y le dije

-Todo lo contrario gracias por defenderme-ella sonrio y me abrazo

-Para eso son los amigos por que insultaste a Azuma-sensei-

-Por como te trato Sakura tu me tu me g-una voz me interrumpio

-Sakura que significa esto-Dijo la directora Tsunade me miro

-Tu tambien Uchiha seran suspendidos por una semana entendieron-

-SI-Dijimos los dos rayos esa mujer me interrumpio

Nos fuimos alas gradas y ella comenzo a hablar

-Naruto les hiso una apuesta verdad-me sonrije

-Si-ella me miro con curiosidad toma mis manos y las puso en sus pechos yo me sonroje mucho y las apreto mas dios una cosa era verlos pero otra era tocarlos despues de unos segundos quites mis mano como si me estuviera quemando

-Listo ganaste la apuesta-yo la mira todavia rojo

-Porque hiciste eso?-

-Por que no hiva a dejar que nadie mas me tocara confio en ti y se que no eres un deprabado por eso lo hice ademas si vas a tener novia algun dia tocarias sus pechos asi tendras mas experiencia ahora vamonos ya es tarde deseguro tus padres se molestaran-Me tomo la mano y nos fuimos a mi auto yo todavia seguia confundido.

Sakura Haruno eres todo una misterio al cual quiero encontrarle respuesta


	10. La obra de primavera

Habia paso castigado por una semana debido a la suspension supongo que a Sakura tambien debe estar castigada,aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca e visto a sus padres y ella casi nunca habla de ellos siempre estan de vieje y no pueden estar mucho tiempo con ella , pero no veo que le afecte bueno talvez pueda logra que ella me hable de ellos;

El dia de hoy se termina mi castigo y la suspension mañana Sakura y yo regresaremos al instituto no pude verla por una semana pero hable a escodidas con ella sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta .

-------------------------------

Hoy vuelvo al colegio y la observe llegar, iva saliendo del auto de Sasori se acerco ami y me beso la mejillay me sonrio

-Hola Sasuke extrañe verte-Me decia sonriendo

-Yo tambien te extrañe -Como no tienes idea de lo que me cuesta no abrazarte y besarte en este momento volviendo al tema

-Y que te dijeron tus padres?-Su expresion cambio

-Solo se molestaron un poco y me dejaron a cargo de mi tia-

-Tu tia?-Pregunte con dudas tenia una tia

-Si Tsunade la directora-

-!!!!QUE ES TU TIA!!!!!-Tsunade es su tia

-Si por que?- Di algo idiota

-No nada oye y tus padres cuando volveran?-Diablos pensara que soy un metiche

-Amm veraz ellos estan en medio de una alianza con una empreza muy poderosa y mis padres quieren hacer negosios con ellos y se quedaran un tiempo en EU, lo mas seguro esque vuelvan como en una mes y apuesto que se volveran a ir ya es normal para mi pero sabes quiero que los conoscas aunque sea por poco tiempo -Decia con su voz apagada

-Me encantaria conocerlos sera mejor ir a clases- La tome del brazo y nos dirijimos al salon

Temari y los demas nos dieron la bienvenida por ausentarnos ,despues comenzo la clase de Kurenai-sensei la cual era de español y nos invito a hacer una audicion en una obra de primaver llamada

"La luz que me saco de la oscuridad"

Se trataba de un chico que vio a su hermano matar a sus padres a sangre fria y este chico se va ala soledad y ala venganza ,pero conoce a una chica la cual se llama Sakura(QUE CASUALIDAD VDD)y se enamora de ella y trata de persuadirlo de la venganza y que no se vaya de su aldea , ella le confieza su amor y este le promete regrsar por ella,  
el joven llamado Sousuke elimina a su hermano y regresa por Sakura y la obra termina con una beso en la pareja.

Si es raro pero pienso actuar en la obra ,Kurenai-sensei a decidido que yo sere Sousuke ya que soy muy octuando solo nesecita encontra a el papel de "Sakura" lo unico malo esque tenfre que actuar con todas las chicas que audicionen las cosas se pondra realmente dificiles mañana sin mas mi plan de saber hacerca de los padres de Sakura se pospondra por el momento .

Me despedi de todos y deje a Sakura en su casa y la acompañe ala entrada y ella comenzo a hablar

-Asi que seras Sousuke-Decia decia voz coqueta

-Si bueno nos veresmo mañana Sakura-

-Adios Sasuke-Decia con una tierna sonrisa

Ala mañana siguiente todos el salon de teatro se lleno de chicas las cuales me fastidiaban Kurenai-sensei comenzo la audicion y de las 5 primeras actuaban horrible error espantoso y despues menciono el hombre de la persona que menos imagine escuchar

-Sakura Haruno para el papel de Sakura-Ella audicionaria dios gracias gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco

Me miro y me sonrio con mucha dulzura y miro el guion y Kurenai-sensei dijo que comenzaramos y comence yo primero a actuar

-Apartir de ahora se abrira un nuevo camino para nosotros dos-La mire y ella cambio por completo su cara cambio su sonrisa por una mirada triste

-Yo-

-Te amo tanto , si te quedas conmigo prometo que no te arrepentiras-

-Todos los dias seran divertidos-Su llanto era tan natural y real

-Seremos realmente felicez-

-Hare cualquier cosa por ti-

-Asi que porfavor quedate conmigo-

-Te ayudare con tu venganza-

-Hare con lo que sea-

-Asi que quedate - Tomo aire y dijo la ultima oracion

-Y si no puedes quedarte llavame contigo-

La sala estaba en silecio y comenzaron a oirse muchos aplausos actuo de forma increible

-El papel de Sakura sera interpretado por Sakura Haruno-

-Sakura-chan estuviste increible el amor que emanabas era tan limpio y puro encerio estuviste grandiosa- Kurenai-sensei estava muy emocionada

-Actuaste asombroso -Ella solo me sonrio

-Gracias igual tu-

-Bien Sakura-chan y Sasuke quiero que venga a a ensayar despues de escuela-

Ya era hora del almuerzo y ella y yo nos dirijimos al arbol de cerezo hubo una gran silencio entre los dos hasta que ella comenzo a hablar

-Sabes quiero dar lo mejor de mi mis padres vendran a la obra y quiero que vean a una Sakura determinada y fuerte por eso me esforzare-

-Me alegro entonces yo tambien me esforzare-

-Me alegro que seamos compañeros-Me abrazo y yo le correspondi ella se puso entre mis piernas y yo la abrazaba por atras nos quedamos en silecio mientras yo respiraba su delicioso aroma el cual no me molestaria oler todo el dia el timbre sono

-Sera mejor ir a clases-Me dijo y nos levantamos y nos fuimos a clases

Habiamos pasado dos semanas ensayando podia ver los gestos al actuar no podia apartar mi mirada de ella al verla sonreir mi corazon latia con fuerza y sentia algo en mi interior que hace que me enamore mas de ella soy un suertudo al estar con ella Sakura Haruno eres mi luz y mi razon de ser y mucho mas.

La obra seria dentro de dos semanas y ya estabamos trabajando en el escenario y todos ayudaban yo pintaba unas estrellas cuando comenze a oir una hermosa melodia de piano me hacerque y habia mucha gente alrededor comenze a meterme entre la gente y observe el piano siendo tocado por Sakura mientras ella solo presatab a los sonidos del piano y al terminar la melodia se oian muchos alagos

-Pero que linda se ve tocando-

-!!!!!SI LO SE QUE MONA SE VE KYA!!!!!-

-!Parece un angel!-

La observe y se levanto y camino asi mi en paso lento y calmado mientras las miradas la seguian

-Te parece si ensayamos?-

-Porsupuesto-Sonrio y yo tambien lo hice

-Vamos entonces- Tomo su guion de la obra y comenzamos a ensayar

Estuvimos horas ensayando Sakura y yo dominabamos ya el guion encerio queria que sus padres se sorprendieran

Sakura yo creo que actuaras de los mas genial tus padres te adoraran tanto bueno no tanto como yo lo hago .


	11. Un trabajo en vacaciones

HOLA AMIGOS QUE LEE Y SUGUEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y QUIERO DECIRLES QUE TRATARE DE HACER LAS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS RAPIDAMENTE PERO E ESTA MUY FASTIDIADA CON LAS TAREAS Y EXAMENES LO CUALES LOS MAS DIFICILES PUDE PASAR

QUIERO PEDIRLES QUE SI FUERAN TAN DULCES DE DARME SU MSN EN LOS REVIEWS QUE ME MANDEN YA QUE ASI PODRIAN DARME COMENTARIOS O ALGUN IDEA PARA ALGUN CAPITULO DE RELLENO QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE HICIERA PODRIA ASTA TENER LEMON SI USTEDES ASI LO QUIEREN O MAS FACIL MI MSN ES

koaton_

* * *

La obra nos salio de maravilla y conoci a los padres de Sakura los cuales creyeron que eramos novios y nos tardamos en aclararles que no lo eramos , mi madre y padre cenaron con los Haruno mientras Sakura y yo nos quedamos en mi casa , me las arregle para que Itachi se largara de la casa.

Sakura y yo estabamos en mi habitacion , ella estaba acostada en mi cama moviendo sus piernas de arriba a abajo mientras leia un libro y con una galleta en la boca mientras yo la miraba embobado

Ella voltio a verme y me sonrio y comenzo a hablar....

-Sabes las chicas y yo escuchamos la platica de ustedes en el receso nos quedamos enpresionadas con lo que oimos- Diablos no dime que no la escucho

FLASH BACK----------------------------------------

-Muy bien quien a visto a una mujer desnuda?-Decia el prevertido de Sai

-YOOO!!!!-Decia el dobe

-Tu Sasuke as visto a una mujer desnuda ?-

-Etto em si-Soy un maldito mentiroso ¬¬

-Vaya quien lo diria el TEME a visto una mujer desnuda-

-Callate quieres-

FIN DEL FLACH BACK--------------------------------------

-Asi que as visto a una mujer desnuda ya, no es verdad Sasuke?-Ella sonrio maquiavolicamente mientras de parecia sacarse la blusa que traia

-Que haces Sakura?-Dios estoy muy nervioso

-Ya miraste a una mujer desnuda no te molestara ver a otra o si?-

No pude mas la tome de los brazos y le dije

-Esta bien lo acepto jamas e visto a una mujer desnuda en persona de acuerdo solo lo dije para no quedar mas enfrente de los muchachos-Ella sonrio

-Sabes cualquier hombre no me huviera detenido eres muy honesto y no eres un pervertido como Naruto-

Se acomodo la blusa y se sento otra vez en mi cama

-Oye Sasuke que clase de chica te gusta eh?-

-Bueno yo creo que inteligente,tierna,comprensiba y que se preocupe por la gente que quiere y que fuera la dueña de todos mis secretos-La describi a ella ala perfeccion era ella eso y mas

-Y a veo y dime prefieras a las chicas rubias con ojos azules cafeces?-

-Me gustan con los ojos verdes me parece un color lindo -

-Cabello lazio ,chino, o ondulado?-

-Lazio sin duda-

-Labios chico o grandes?-

-Regulares-

-Cuerpo bien formado o-La interrumpi

-La verdad su fisico no me importa mucho osea si me importa que sea linda pero me interesa el interior para que quiero una bonita hueca-

-Ya veo -bosteso de lo mas lindo se miraba tan tierna con esa mirada cansada

-Oye tienes sueño tus padres llegaran muy tarde que tal si duermes aqui?-

-Pero mi ropa es incomoda-

-Toma mi camiseta y duerme con ella en mi cama no hay problema-

Se saco la ropa enfrente de mi dios la mire en ropa interior osea parecia no molestarle mi presencia y se metio entre las cobijas

-Oye Sasuke acuestate conmigo si?-Me miro con un lindo puchero al cual no pude decir no me meti en la cama con solo mis boxers y nos quedamso viendo frente a frente

-Sabes Sasuke creo que vas ser muy dificl encontrar a tu chica soñada-

-No lo creo-

-mmmm-Decia con sus ojistos verdes cerrandose

-Ya la encontre hace mucho tiempo y eres tu mi hermosa princesa solo que no te das cuenta-Acarisie su blanca mejilla su piel era tan tersa y suave

-Te quiero Sakura como amiga, novia,como amante y mas te amo-

-Yo igual perrito-

-Eres tan graciosa incluso dormida-

Habian pasado ya dos meses de eso y estabamos en marzo la vaciones de semana santa habian empezado y yo ya la extrañaba mucho hoy ltachi me hizo salir con sus amigos a una lugar donde vendes bebidas y postres dulces

-El lugar te va a facinar ototo-

-SI lo que tu digas que tiene de especial-

-Bienvenidos!!!-Decia un rubio

-Dobe que haces aqui?-

-El lugar es de mi tio Jiraya y en las vacaciones vengo a ayudarlo-

-Ya veo-

-Sean bienvenidos-

-Hola preciosa- Los ojos de todos inculyendome se llenaron de estrellas

Era Sakura con un vestido de mesera era negro llegaba aa mitad del muslo yy era algo ajustado de la parte de la cintura y traia el cabello sigeto con una media cola se miraba tan hermosa y con esa sonrisa a dios ahora lo entiendo pero que hace ella aqui????

-Sakura que haces aqui?-Me miro y se lanzo sobre mi y me abrazo

-Sasuke que bueno es verte te extrañe mucho!!!!-Me SONOROJE MUCHO

Ella y los demas bienen cada vacaciones y trabajan aqui solo por diversion jajaja mira alla esta Gaara en la barra junto con Neji y alla esta Hinata y Sai y la cosina ella prepara los postres con ayuda de Sai ,Temari, Ten Ten Sakura-chan y yo somos meseros-Decia sonriendo mientras me miraba una miraba muy enojada al ver como Sakura no me soltaba

-Es realmente divertido-Decia ella con una gran sonrisa separandose de mi

-Bien les damos una mesa-Dijo el dobe

-Que ordenaran-

-Yo un te helado-Dije yo

-Jugo de toronja-Dijo litachi

-Un martini-Dijo Hidan

-Una limonada con alcohol-Dijo Kakusu

-Los traigo de inmediato-

-Te dije que adorarias el lugar-Me sonroje pero voltie la cabeza

Ella llego con le pedidoy Naruto se hacerco con un señor de cabello blanco y largo

-Hola Jiraya-san -dijo ltachi

-Hola ltachi-

-Como va el negocio?-

-Muy bien en esta parte del año tenemos muchos clientes por no decir esta casi llenisimo el lugar y todos gracias al gran trabajo de Sakura-chan-decia mientras la abrazaba pervertidamente

-Es verdad ahi mucho hombres-deje con celos

-Saben hai un puesto disponible alguien de ustedes quisiera trabajar aqui?-ltachi iva a alsar la mano pero le arroje el te en los pantalones

-Yo con gusto lo are cuando empiezo-

-Ahora mismo si gustas-

-Muy bien-

-Sakura-chan lleva a Sasuke a los vestidores y dale un uniforme-

-Hai vamos Sasuke-Me tomo del brazo y me llevo al vestidor

-Me alegra que podamos pasar el verano juantos-

-Si ami tambien-

Me cambie y el uniforme consistia en una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y y pantalon negro

-VAYA creo que habra mucha clientela femenina-Me dijo ella mirandome

-NO es para tanto-

Oimos unos pasos que se hacercaban Sakura hiso una cara de susto y se metio conmigo al vestidor y quedamos muy apretados alli cuando los pasos se alejaron ella me miro

-Gomen pero no deben verme gente importante aqui segun daria una mala reputasion a mi familia o eso me dijo Jiraya -

-No hay problema -

-No se como agradecertelo a ya se -

Me tomo y me beso desenfrenadamente yo la tome de la cintura y poco a poco nos fuimos sacando la ropa bese sus suculentos pechos y ella metio su mano en mi boxer y yo me moria de placer iva a hacerla mia cuando

-Sasuke te sientes bien oye en que piensas te mirabas como ido -me dijo afuera del vestidor

-Sera mejor comenzar a trabajar vamos te mostrare como hacerlo-

-cuando sea una bebida iras con Gaara y Neji y cuando sea una postre iras ala cocina ok-

-SI entendido suena facil-

-De acuerdo comencemos -Se alejo de mi y se dirijio a una mesa

-Si tengo que dejar de tener fantasias con ella me volvere un sicopata pervertido-

-Pero debo decir que esto resultara muy divertido-


	12. La prima de Sakura problemas

Hola lamento nunca haber puesto un hola o nose disfruten el fic por eso quiero dedicar el fic a unas lectoras que me a apoyado mucho

Viiry y setsuna17

* * *

Trabajamos todos el día era divertido bueno lo era hasta que apareció El su nombre Hei un chico serio y con una mirada que parecía estar muerto según las chicas Sakura y el estuvieron coqueteando toda la tarde hasta que decidió irse ya eran las 7 de la noche y contábamos las propinas

-Chicos arme un rompe cabezas –Decía Sakura con una sonrisa graciosa

Sus propinas las cuales eran muchas y lo que mas me molestaba era que tenían en cada billete una insinuación como "Tu belleza y lindura me envicia " "mi numero es 0661234567 llámame preciosa"

-Estúpidos pervertidos!!!-Dije enojado

-Vamos Sasuke no estés celoso no creo que Sakura los pele-Me sonroje mucho por el comentario

-Y-o yo Temari!!!!-Le grite enojado mientras ella solo se reía a carcajada limpia

-Alguien entro ala tienda-Dijo Ten Ten llamando la atención de todos

Ese alguien era una chica pelirroja con cabello largo buen cuerpo con ojos color miel con una mirada un tanto de nose mala persona o al menos eso me daba a apreciar a mi

-Himeko tiempo sin verte –Dijo Sakura mientras se acerca a ella

-Hola chicos vaya han crecido desde la ultima vez que los vi-Nos saludo parecía comerme con la mirada lo cual me molesto

-Hola Himeko –dijeron todos excepto Temari y Gaara que la miraban de mala manera me pregunto si percibieron lo mismo que yo

-Y el Sakura quien es?-Dijo apuntándome con su dedo

-A el es Sasuke, Sasuke ella es Himeko mi prima-Dijo mirándome

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha –Me presente con educación, no quería quedar mal enfrente de Sakura

-Himeko Lee es un placer conocerte un gran placer-Me sonrió

-Bueno chicos debo irme vamos Himeko-Esta asintió y se fueron

-Adiós Sasuke un gusto conocerte- Me mando una mirada coqueta mientras yo me despedía de Sakura

-Adiós Sakura nos vemos cuídate-Le dije bajo la atenta mirada de Himeko

-Adiós Sasuke nos vemos igual cuídate –Me sonrió con una de sus sonrisas

-Dios así o mas regalada viste como miraba a Sasuke la odio-Decía Temari

-Temari cálmate a Sasuke ni le importo así que ignórala-Dijo Gaara intentando calmarla

-La odio Gaara, están osh me largo de aquí vienen Ten Ten, Hinata?-Dijo la rubio de coletas y las otras dos asintieron

Las vacaciones terminaron y volví al colegio ,Himeko la prima de Sakura entro al mismo colegio en nuestra misma clase la verdad no me caía muy bien cuando me acercaba a Sakura esta se metía entre los do era peor que Ino si es que se puede se me insinuaba incluso mas que la rubia

Estábamos en el receso y el dobe y yo hablábamos Naruto comenzó a hablar de Himeko no se ni porque salió del tema

-Oye teme te cae bien Himeko?-Me pregunto con la mirada seria rara de el

-Es muy fastidiosa no mucho algo por decir casi nada bien-Le dije quitado de la pena

-Ella me desagrada mucho siempre quiere ser el centro de atención y quiere parecer mejor que Sakura-chan asiéndola quedar mal , además desde que éramos pequeños siempre hace menos a Sakura-chan por eso la odio pero para evitar problemas soy bueno con ella jajajajaja-Dijo el idiota

-Eres un hipócrita dobe-Lo mire con reproche

-COMO ME LLAMASTE TEME!!!!!!!!!-Me grito furibundo ala atenta mirada de los demás que estaban a corta distancia de nosotros

-H-I-P-O-C-R-I-T-A-Lo deletree para su mayor comprensión la que creo no es mucha

-Yo hipócrita!!!!-

-Eres un hipócrita Naruto?-Pregunto Sakura miro con duda

-Yo no claro que no como crees el teme esta loco ajajaja-

-Sakura no seas metiche son sus conversaciones-Dijo Himeko haciendo que Sakura bajara la mirada

-O yo lamento chicos-

-Ella puede meterse en las conversaciones mias yo no tengo nada que ocultarle asi que ella esta incluida en cada una de mis conversaciones Himeko-  
Himeko miro mal a Sakura la cual me sonreia con dulzura y todos tenian la boca abierta menos Gaara y Neji

-Sakura te parece si vamos a una lugar tengo que decirte algo en privado-Le dije la tome del brazo y me la lleve conmigo con la atenta mirada de Himeko entramos a un aula bacia

-Que ocurre Sasuke?-

-Nunca te dejes hacer menos por ella deacuerdo-Ella me miro con un sonrojo y me miro a los ojos

-S-sasuke yo queria decirte algo muy importante veraz desde hace mucho tu tu me me gu-Una voz la interrumpio y era la voz de

-Sakura Gaara te esta esperando te necesita urgente –Dijo Himeko

-A bueno ya voy te dire cuando regrese deacuerdo-Se marcho en cuanto ala pelirroja se hacerco ami provocativamente segun ella

-Al fin solos no crees Sasuke-kun-Dijo con voz melosa

-Tenias que interrumpoir verdad Himeko-Dije muy molesto

-No te enojes –Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

-Quita tus brazos de mi quieres-Le dije mas no las quito

-Es por Sakura verdad –Dijo con voz acida

-De que hablas no comprendo explicate-Le exigi ella solo me miro de mala gana

-Te gusta la pelo de chicle verdad-

-No te permito que la llames asi –Le grite enojado

-Eso es un si ala pregunto anterios no crees-Dijo enter divertida y molesta

-Y si me gustara que-Le dije con voz realmente seria

-Eres un idiota tu no eres para ella eres demasiado para una porqueria como ella-Dijo histerica

-Te equivocas con ella me basta y me sobra ella es perfecta para mi-

-NO ELLA ES UNA PORQUERIA!!!!!!!!-Esta mujer esta loca

-Te dije que no la insultaras-La empuje para librarme de ella

-Tu eres mio ni de Sakura ni de nadie mas solo mio-M e equivoque esta lunatica

Se lanzo sobre mi me beso enredo sus brazos en mi y derepente antes de que intentara quitarla oi un leve gritito mire de donde provenia el suave grito y era S-ssakura

-

-Sakura yo-

-Yo-

TO BE CONTINUO*******************

Escenas de siguiente episodio

***SAKURAS PROV Y NO TODAVIA NO ES EL FINAL CREO QUE NENITA HYUGA ESTARA FELIZ

Corre corre era lo que decia mi mente Sasuke y Himeko yo que rayos –Pensaba mientras corria

-Oye y Sakura?-Le pregunto Gaara

-No lo se se fue corriendo y no pude ni despedirme me pregunto si estara bien-Dijo con voz preocupada

-Es mio culpa –

-Que paso?-

-ESTUPIDA PELOS DE CHICLE TE ODIO POR QUE SASUKE TE AMA!!!-ME GRITO

-Sasuke me a-a-ma-Dije muy bajo por lo soprendida que estaba

-Sasuke –grite al verlo


	13. Recuerdo, verdad y tristeza

Himeko siempre interrumpe al parecer Gaa-chan necesita algo, tal vez otro día será cuando pueda decir a Sasuke mis osh deja de pensar en eso Sakura me doy pena ajena ///

Camine hasta las gradas y encontré a Gaara sentado con Ten Ten creo que pasaban notas

-Nee Gaa-chan para que me querías?-El me miro extraño con cara de "de que hablas"

-De que hablas Sakura yo no te mande hablar-Me dijo serio

-Esta Himeko!!-Por que siempre me hace lo mismo

-Sakura que suce-Interrumpí antes de que terminara

-Te diré después de acuerdo no es nada importante enserio-Le dije antes de retirarme

Me dirigí al salón en cual estaba con Sasuke anteriormente ósea antes de que llegara mi linda prima, pude imaginar a Naruto besando Hinata pero nunca creí encontrar la escena mas dolorosa en mi vida Sasuke y Himeko besándose;

-Aaaa!!-No se por que grite tal vez para que se detuvieran

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos mas Sasuke, Himeko sonreía y yo solo

-Sasuke , Himeko-Fue lo único que mi cerebro pudo mandarle a mi garganta o mas bien a mis cuerdas bucales a decir, estaba en shock y no sentía el cuerpo

-Sakura yo-Me intentaba decir Sasuke

-Yo yo-No podía hablar, yo solo quería huir de ese lugar

-LO LAMETO-Les grite para salir corriendo como una estúpida

"Corre ,corre Sasuke, Himeko que rayos por que, por que deja de pensar y corre "

Mis piernas corrían rápidamente, solo quería salir del colegio e irme a casa

-Sakura!!!-Alcance a escuchar a Gaara mas solo seguí corriendo lo ignore completamente

Llegue a mi motocicleta, me monte en ella me puse mi casco y la encendí, sin mas arranque para salir de el estacionamiento del colegio;

"Estaba muy dolida y mas que nada muy confundida por todo lo que ocurrió"

-----n///n------

-SAKURA-Fue lo único que dije, al verla correr con esa cara me hiso sentir muy mal, quise correr detrás de ella y alcanzarla para decirle que era un malentendido pero Himeko me detuvo

-lo ves eres mío, hasta ella ya se dio cuenta ,me amaras solo a mi-Dijo como una lunática

-Púdrete tu no ere absolutamente nadie para mi ,la amo e ella y solo ella y tu jamás-Salir corriendo por donde Sakura salió corriendo

-Sasuke!!!-Me grito la pelirroja, pero la ignore si mas ,seguí corriendo

La busque por toda la escuela mas ni rastro de ella, después me tope con Gaara

-Oye as visto a Sakura?-Le pregunte con la esperanza de que el supiera donde se encontraba

-La verdad no lo se, la vi salir corriendo que ni siquiera pude hablar con ella ,me pregunto si esta bien-

-Todo fue mi culpa-Dije ya destrozado

-Que paso?-Me pregunto mas serio de lo normal

-Veras, Sakura y yo estábamos hablando iba a decirme algo importante, eso creo, pero Himeko llego diciendo que tu la mandabas llamar-

-Si ella vino preguntandome eso y que mas-

-Himeko empezó a decir que yo le gustaba y muchas otras idioteces ,la loca me beso a la fuerza y cuando estaba apunto de quitármela de encima llega Sakura y lo ve todo, no se por que se disculpo y Salí corriendo-Le conté

-Ya veo será mejor que no la molestes, te parece si vamos a su casa en la tarde?-

-Si seria lo mejor-

-Otra cosa le dejaste claro a Himeko, que no quieres nada con ella-

-Por supuesto que si ,le dije que no quería saber nada de ella-

-Me alegro en unas horas se acaba las clases ,iremos a su casa cuando salgamos desacuerdo, así podrás hablar con ella-

-Gracias Gaara te debo una-

-No hay por que-Me dijo

---------T.T----------

Llegue a casa, me dirigí al jardín, me trepe a el cerezo mas grande mii casa y me acomode en una rama gruesa, me abrace a mi misma

-Por que me dolió tanto verlo así ,si el solo mi amigo –

-Por que me duele tanto el pecho de solo recordar eso-

-Eso no debería importarme –Sonreí con triste o mas bien con nostalgia, recordando por primera vez que vi Sasuke

(OK OCUPAN TENER MUCHA IMAGINACION OK PONGAN MUSICA DE PIANO LE VA A QUEDA Y COMENZAMOS)

FLASH BACK---------

Una pelirrosa de 15 años, caminaba a su primer día de preparatoria , al entrar al lugar parecía que llovían pétalos de cerezo, que caían con suma lentitud , los pétalos caían a cabellos de la chica y se perdían por la similitud del color

-EEE me pregunto si ya los chicos llegaron, espero y nos toque en el mismo salón-

Se decía así misma , miraba hacia los lados cuando alguien abajo de una árbol de cerezo robo completamente su atención, el chico era pelinegro ,su rostro no se alcanzaba a apreciar mas podía observar su cabello negro con toques azules moviéndose al compas del viento ,dando un toque de calma y tranquilidad al ambiente tan hermoso

-Q-ui-en será ese chico?-Sus ojos verde no apartaban la viste de el ,la razón solo ella lo sabría al pasar el tiempo

-SAKURA-CHAANN POR AQUI?-Grito uno de sus amigos ,aparto la vista de el muchacho para ver a todos y cada unos de sus amigos

Observo al chico por unos segundos mas hasta que se voltio y se retiro del lugar

-Espero y vuelva a verte-Murmuro para si

-YA VOY MUCHACHOS-les grito la chica mientras corría hacia ellos

FIN DEL FLACH BACK

-Jamás olvidare ese día y días después no semanas de eso nunca entendí por que me llamaste tanto la atención hasta este día-Me abrace con mas fuerza

-Prometí ayudarte a conquistar a esa chica que amas, pero parece que alguien mas ya robo tu corazón ,si Sasuke y Himeko se vuelven novios ella no querrá que me acerque e el-Sentí algo cálido caer por mi mejilla y así estuve por unas horas

-Sera mejor que entre o are preocupar a Nana-san-

Entre a la mansión y Nana-san me recibió y me miro preocupada

-Bienvenida Sakura-chan-

-Llegue-Me dirigí a las escaleras, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y era Himeko, se acerco a mi y me golpeo mi cabeza choco contra el barandal de la escalera, sentí algo cálido caer por mi frente me toque era sangre ;

-QUE TE OCURRE HIMEKO –Le grite muy enojada

-TE ODIO ,PORQUE TU LO TIENES TODOOO-

-De que hablas ?-Le dije sin entender

-Lo tienes todos padre que te quieren ,dinero, belleza, amigos TODO !!!!!-

-TODO LO QUE YO QUIERO !!!!-Me grito histérica

-No estas equivocada-Ella me miro aun peor

-ESTUPIDA PELOS DE CHICLE TE ODIO POR QUE SASUKE TE AMA!!!-

-Q-u-uee ?-Dije

-Sasuke me a-mm-a ?-Dije sorprendida ,tartamudeando

Himeko se acerco a mi iba a golpearme cerré los ojos esperando el golpe ,mas no llego ,sentí unos brazos rodearme ,sentí ese aroma abrí los ojos y encontré

-Sasuke !!!-Grite

-Sakura estas bien –Me miro la frente

-Como pudiste lastimarla estas loca-Le grito enojado

«El me protegió»

-TU ERES MIO-Le grito a Sasuke como una loca

-El no es tuyo-Ese fue Gaara ,quien la tomo del brazo

-Suéltame-Se zafo de Gaara y salió corriendo

-Sakura-chan-Dijo Nana preocupada

-Estoy bien tranquila, no te preocupes no es nada-Si como no ni yo me la creo

-Nana trae el botiquín desacuerdo-Dijo Gaa-chan

-Hai-Le dije

A decir verdad me daba mucha pena ver a Sasuke , el cual me curaba me puso una curita en la frente y ya no sentía dolor tenia que preguntarle ,tome aire

---------0///0---------

-S-asuke-Me llamo

-Dime- Le sonreí

-Sasuke veras Himeko me dijo que bueno tu tu me aa-ma-bb-as-Dijo sonrojada me impresione mucho me sonroje puedo jurarlo

-Sakura pues yo veras-

-Himeko esta loca ,esta tan obsesionada con Sasuke que de seguro se invento eso para echar a perder su amistad no le creas Saku –Dijo Gaara salvando mi vida

-Bueno tienes mucha razón-Dijo aun sonrojada, se miraba tan linda

-Sera mejor que te lleve a tu habitación-La tome de la cintura y la lleve a su cuarto

-Nee Sasuke te gusta Himeko ?-

-No de hecho me cae muy mal por que la pregunta?-

-No por nada curiosidad-Dijo rápidamente

-Bueno me marcho adiós buenas noches-Le bese la mejilla y me retire

-Adiós- –

Baje las escaleras y Gaara se encontraba sentado en la sala se paro y se acerco ami

-Gracias me salvaste-

-Supuse que no quería declararte así o me equivoco-Me sonroje Gaara sabia mis sentimientos ,tan obvios eran

-Te quedaras-

-Si quiero asegúrame de que vaya a estar bien –

-Bueno me marcho adios Gaara-

-Oye sera major que te le declares pronto , no se te vaya a hacer muy tarde-

------------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUO--------

Prox. Cap

-Nee Sasuke-kun quieres salir conmigo-me dijo lno

-Que no lo vez ella solo juega contigo-

-CALLATE-

-Que persona se acerca queriendo ayudar a otra ,tu eras un don nadie fuiste una apuesta-

«Las palabras de Gaara «

Entre asotando la puerta de su cuarto

-Asi que me viste la cara de idiota verdad-

-Sasuke no se de que hablas-

-Deja de mentir SAKURA-La tome violentamente y la avente a la cama con fuerza quedando arriba de ella


	14. Solo Fui una apuesta

HOLA YA SE QUE ME VAN A MATAR PERO ESQUE LA VERDAD TUVE UN CORTO EN EL CEREBRO Y PUES ADIOS INSPIRACION

ADEMAS DE QUE ESTOY EN DEPRE POR CULPA DE LA GRAN Y GENIAL

''Blackstones''

POR TERMINAR CON SU FIC RENASCAMOS NUESTRO CLANES

TODOSS TENEMOS A ALGUN ESCRITOR AL CUAL ADMIRAMOS Y PARA MI Blackstones ES MI ESCRITORA FAVORITA YA QUE ME HACE REIR COMO NADIE ADEMAS DE QUE ME VOLVIO UNA PERVERTIDA LA VERDAD DARIA LO QUE FUERA POR PODER TENER UN SOLO REVIEW DE ELLA, ELLA ES TAN GENIAL *.*

Bueno a lo que hiba pues quisiera daber si quieren que este fic tenga

1)Lemon

2)Limen

3)Mucho lemon

VOTEN Y ELIGAN EL QUE CUMPLA LAS DIEZ SERA EL GANADOR ASI QUE NO OLVIDEN VOTAR ADEMAS

Sasuke perdera su virginidad con

1)Ino

2)Sakura

3)Otra tipa inventada

Himeko regreso a su antiguo colegio, dejo a Sakura en paz, y mi amistad con ella crecio aun mas, nos encontrabamos rumbo a su casa, al llegar nos dirijimos a su jardin y nos encaminamos hacia un gran cerezo, era realmente hermoso.

Ella se quedo enfrente del cerezo, pero de pronto comenzo a treparlo con mucha destreza;

-Vamos Sasuke sube-Me dijo desde arriba

-Deacuerdo ahora subo-Le conteste

Me trepe al arbol con dificultad, era la primera vez que me trepa a un arbol, desde que era joven, la segui hasta una enorme rama, nos sentamos.

-(Wow se ve todo el jardin genial)-

-Sabes este es el lugar al que me vengo cuando triste y confundida-Me dijo seria mirando hacia el frente

El aire se sentia fresco como si no existiera ninguna sola preocupacion, ese ambiente me agradaba demasiado, no quiero bajar de aqui, todo estan magico;

-Encerio tan especial es este lugar, porque si se puede saber?-

-Lo es, mis abuelos plantaron este cerezo, cuando se casaron, cuando cumpli los 3 me lo mostraron, ese dia me pieron que lo cuidara y que cada vez que me sintiera mal o estuviera triste, me subiera y que ellos estarian aqui conmigo,despues de ese dia ellos murieron, en accidente aereo-

-Lo lamento-

-Despues de sus muertes, mis padres comenzaron a viajar mucho y yo me quede aqui en casa, cuidando de este cerezo, digamos que fue como mi legado de parte de mis abuelos-

-Vaya, tu lo has de haber cuidado mucho, ya que esta enorme-

-Si amo este cerezo,despues de todo eso significa mi nombre-

Me recargue en el tronco, la hacerque ami, en forma de abrazo, mientras ella se acomodaba en mi pecho

-Oye Sakura ese tal hei te gusta?-

-No, solo me llamo la atencion, me parecio parecido a alguien, pero nada mas-Me sonrio divertida

-Y cuando vas a declararte a tu chica misteriosa?-

-Ya lo decidi y creo que mañana ,se el lugar perfecto tambien-Le dije sonriente

-Y-a veo me a-legro -Su voz sonaba extraña

-Estas bien?-

-Si por que no deveria jaja-.

-Sasuke-

-Que ocurre?-

-Prometeme que nada va a cambiar , que todo seguira igual?-

La abraze con mucha fuerza, ella comenzo a sollozar me senti mal

-Nada cambiara lo prometo-

-Encerio?- T.T

-Si lo juro con mi vida-

-Gracias eres el mejor-

-Sera mejor bajar ya esta anocheciendo-Le dije

-Si tienes razon-

Nos bajamos del cerezo, me despedi de ella, para emprender mi camino a mi casa....

Llegue a mi hogar, me encontre a mi madre la cual me saludo con alegria

-Hola Sasuke-chan ,como esta Sakura-chan?-

-Bien mama-

-Me alegro, pasas mucho tiempo con ella parecen novios, dime hijo cuando le diras tus sentimientos?-

-Quue!! como lo sabes , dios tan obvio soy?-

-Algo querio, pero es normal Sakura-chan a sido tu primer mejor amiga , es muy linda y educada , talvez y ella te quiera igual no lo haz pensado-

-Pero y si no siente lo mismo perderiamos todos esos tiempos de amistad-

-Solo tu sabras que hacer, espero y sepas hacer lo correcto, deberiamos ir a cenar amor-

-Si-

.........................

Me levante , era una gran dia le confezaria mis sentimientos a Sakura, me vesti con el uniforme, desayune y me diriji al colegio, antes de que me encontrara con mi dulce hermano Itachi, el cual me detuvo poniedo su auto en la salida..

-Ey Sasuke hoy te vez muy feliz y decidido, no me digas que te le declararas a Sakura , ya era hora-Me dijo con voz burlona

-Y se puede saber a ti que te importa?-Le dije muy molesto

-Ooo vamos ototo-chan toma-Me lanzo un paqute de que demonios?

-Y esto que pervertido?-

-Disfrutalo, espero y tengas suerte no te los acabes jajaja-Me sonrio pervertidamente

-Maldicion ya voy tarde, maldito Itachi-

Me subi a mi auto,conduci rapidamente por decir casi me mato en el camino, y atropello a dos abuelitas, pero llegue y estacione el auto..

Corri rapidamente al salon entrando cuando sono la campana me sente en mi lugar y Sakura me saludo

-Hola Sasuke-

-Hola-

El profesor de Biologia entro y dio su clase por alguna razon en esta clase Sakura pone mucha atencion, el tema de hoy era las partes del cuerpo, y Sakura no aparto la mirada de la pizarra y eso me recordo algo

---Flash back---

-Sakura que planeas estudiar en la universidad?-

-Bueno la verdad quiero medicina-Me dijo sonriene como siempre

-Pero no es una carrera dificil y muy larga-

Ella puso una cara pensativa, despues me miro con determinacion, que hacia sus ojos brillar mas de lo normal..

-No importa quiero ser util, y que mejor que salvar personas enfermas y ayudarlas a mejorarse, no importa que sea larga, me esforzare, sere dedicada y no me dare por vencida-Me dijo decidida

-Eres asombrosa lo sabes-

-No digas eso, oye y tu?-

-Bueno planeo seguir con la empresa de la familia al igua que Itachi-

-Ya veo, se supone que alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la empresa Haruno, pero mis padres decidieron que la va dirigir el hombre con el que contraiga matrimonio, ya que saben que quiero estudiar medicina-

-Wow eso es una sorpresa va tenerte a ti como esposa y una empresa eso es un jackpot, me casare contigo jajaja-

-Jajajaja-Reia al igual que yo

-----Fin del flash back----

La clase termino, y el profesor salio del aula, al parecer nos tocaba Kakashi, eso nos decia que podriamos hablar mientras viene..

-Oye Sakua, ahora ire a tu casa y te levare a cenar aceptas?-Ella me miro confundida

-Pero ahora no te le declaras a la chica que te gusta-

-Si digamos que es un modo de festejar y que dices?-Le pregunte esperanzado

-B-uueno acepto-Voltio su cara hacia la ventana

-Deacuerdo paso por ti a las 6:00 de la tarde-

-Si- Me dijo bajo

Las clases terminaron, pero me quede ayudando al profesor Gai a limpiar la cancha, me tarde mas de lo pensada y cuando me fije en mi reloj eran las 5:10 y solo me quedaba menos de una hora para llegar y arreglarme, fui por mis cosas al salon y me encontre con Ino, que al parecer parecia estar esperandome...

-Que haces aqui? ya todos se fueron-Le dije serio

-Esperandote que mas-Me sonrio coqueta

-Porque me esperdabas?-

-Nee Sasuke-kun queria saber si te gustaria salir conmigo?-

-No gracias tengo planes-

-Con Sakura verdad-

-Si y nos es de tu incumbencia-

-Que nos ves que ella solo juega contigo-

-Ya no sabes ni que inventar verdad-Me rei

-Si riete, si no me crees pero es la verdad-Me intento besar

-Callate!!-Le grite

-Primero escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Sasuke-kun luego tu hablaras-

-Que persona se hacerca queriendo ayudar a otra, no te das cuenta fuiste una apuesta-Dijo

-De que hablas, explicate-Estaba nervioso

-Sakura aposto que lograria enamorarte y te le declararias en cierto tiempo limite-

-Mientes!!-Volvi a gritar

-Sakura se hacerco ati, vamos tu eras un don nadie y ella es muy popular, aunque cueste aceptarlo, hacercarse ati solo por amistad y ayudarte a cambiar osea quien es tan bueno, Sakura aposto con sus amigos por que crees que te acoplaste con ellos tan facilmente, porsupuesto la apuesta tiene tiempo limite-Me dijo cruelmente

-No, ella no pudo hacerme esto-

Lo que me decia Ino cuadraba bien, por que hacercarse ami el chico invisible, me ayudaba, dejaba que la besara y tocara, ella solo queria que me enamorara de ella, es mas talvez ya sabia mis sentimientos, jugo conmigo ademas...

"Las plabras de Gaara"

-"Sera mejor que te le declares pronto, nose te vaya a hacer tarde"-

"Me transionaron, Sakura por que te amo por que me hiciste eso"

Me sente en el piso, estaba muy confundido demasiado, Ino se sento en mis piernas

-Pero yo estoy aqui Sasuke-kun-Me beso sentia tanto coraje hacia Sakura que correspondi el beso, ella quiso sacarme la camiseta y me la saco comenzo a acariciarme el pecho besandolo se separo de mi, me miro los ojos..

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos-

"Tus ojos son hermosos no deberias esconderlos"

Me redordo a Sakura y volvi a tener el control, que perdi, Ino me da asco jamas se cmpara con el cuerpo de Sakura jamas Ino era una maldita zorra

-Que estoy haciendo alejate de mi no me toques-La avente,lejos de mi y acomode mi ropa

-Pero Sasuke-kun-Levantandose

-SASUKE-KUN NADA LARGATE DE MI VSTA-Le grite histerico

-Pero yo yo-Dedia queriendo llorar

-QUE TE LARGUES!!!-

Salio corriendo del salon, la asuste pero me importo muy poco, eran las 8:23 de la noche, me quede como estupido tirado en el salon recordando todo lo que ella me dijo algunas vez

"Eligo a Sasuke Uchiha"

"Soy Sakura HarunO y tu Sasuke verdad"

"Te e estado observando"

"Desde ahora seremos amigos y te ayudare a conquistar a la chica que te gusta"

"Te vez apuesto"

"Me divierte y agrada estar contigo"

"Tener tu primer beso con un amigo es mejor"

"Tambien era mi primer beso"

"Sasuke, quedate, quedate conmigo"

"Perdon, fue mi culpa"

"Eres el mejor Sasuke"

"Yo tambien te quiero"

"Me gusta estar atu lado"

"Nada cambiara Sasuke lo prometes"

"Gracias Sasuke"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke"

-Todo, todo fue mentira verdad y yo te crei como una imbecil enamorado-

-Pero esto no se quedara asi-

Me lavante del piso, Sali de la escuela y fui al estacionamiento subi a mi auto y me diriji a rumbo a...

Entre dando una portaso, las sirvientas me miraban, extranadas

-Joven Sasuke esta bien-

-Voy a verla donde esta-Dije frio y seco

Llegue asu puerta entre y estamente la puerta al entrar a la habitacion

-Sasuke me alegro que estes aqui, estaba muy procupada, porque llegaste tan tarde pense que no vendrias, por eso me cambie de ropa y me puse mi piyama-

-Que ocurre?-Me pregunto confundia

-Y todavia preguntas-

-Paso algo malo-

-Asi que solo me viste la cara de estupido, verdad-Le grite enojado

-No se de que hablas-Me dijo confundida

-Deja de mentir Sakura-La tome violentamente y la tire ala cama

-Querias jugar, entonces juguemos-

Me subi arriba de ella, y la bese salvajemente si compacion alguna

----------------------To be Continuo----------


	15. Toda la verdad ¿Un viaje?

Estaba fuera de mi, la besaba de un forma cruel y violenta, pero ella no me apartaba, comencé a tocarla de forma ruda y pesada, pero al orilla sollozar, me levante de golpe de la cama dejándola con la ropa movida y ella con el cabello desarreglado

-''A pesar de todo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo vengarme de ella la amo demasiado''-Era lo único que pensaba

Me dirigí a la puerta pero algo me tomo del brazo aferrándose con fuerza a el y podía sentir me brazo húmedo por el llanto de Sakura la mire y ella también nos quedamos con la mirada firme por unos segundos que parecieron horas, ella comenzó a hablar...

-No se lo que hice para molestarte pero lo lamento mucho-De un segundo a otro, me beso, dude en corresponder termine haciéndolo, pero esta vez la bese con delicadeza, pero ala vez apasionadamente, mientras que ella me saco la camiseta y tocaba delicadamente mi torso mi torso con una sutileza increíble y excitante

-''A quien engaño no puedo odiarla, se que me voy a arrepentir de esto y odiar por esto, pero solo así tendré el recuerdo de a ver pasado la noche con ella, así que me arriesgare''-

La acosté en la cama como si fuera un rosa muy delicada, sin despegar nuestro labios un milímetro ya que me agradaba el contacto de sus labios con los míos, deje sus labios besando lentamente su barbilla y llegar a el comienzo de su cuello dándole tiernos besos..

Comencé a tocarla sobre la ropa pasando mi mano por cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer, una vez terminado con esto, le saque con delicadeza su pijama la cual era un simple y delicada bata blanca que a mi punto de vista era cómoda para dormir pero no la mejor para cubrir

La deje en ropa interior, volví a sus labios, mientras sentía como ella me sacaba el pantalón, no lo soporte y comencé a masajear sus pechos por arriba del molesto sostén, haciéndola gemir dulcemente, cosa que me logro excitar demasiado, haciendo cada vez mas notable mi erección en mis bóxers..

Le saque el sujetador después de varios intentos y pude ver a esos dos hermoso, suculentos y grandes pechos enfrente mío, tome uno con mi boca saboreando el pezón, en cuanto al otro lo masajeaba con mi mano..

-!!Sa-ss-u-ke-Gemio dulcemente

-!!!!Dio-s S-a-as-u-eke-Volviendo a gemir al sentir que mordía su pezón

Los gemidos de Sakura me vuelven loco, pero mas por que yo lo estaba provocando, haciéndome sonreír arrogante entre mi labor, estuve un buen tiempo estimulando los pezones lo cuales estaban muy erectos debido a la excitación de ella

Deje sus pechos, para bajar a su plano vientre besándolo, pero me detuve, al sentir la mano de Sakura en mi erección haciéndome sacar un ronco gemido, ella me saco el bóxer, observando sorprendida por mi gran erección y al mismo tiempo levemente sonrojada, cosa que saco una sonrisa en mi decidí que era ya el momento para hacerlo...

Tome su pequeña ropa interior para bajarla, después de esto me coloque cuidadosamente el preservativo para evitar accidentes, mire los ojos de ella que parecía realmente nerviosa

-Tranquila iré lento-Le bese la frente tratando de tranquilizarla y al parecer funciono, a pesar de todo lo menos que quería era lastimarla

-Comienza-Me dijo con una sonrisa

Me introduje dentro de ella lentamente ella enterró sus uñas de la manos en mi espalda cosa que me excito creo que soy masoquista, después pude sentir una barrera abrí los ojos sorprendido ya que no me lo esperaba

''Era virgen, se entrego a mi yo yo soy el primero''

Pensé sorprendido, decidí romper la barrera con cuidado, después ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, comencé a sentir algo cálido en mi entrepierna observe y era sangre, me preocupe

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte

Ella solo asintió con un leve sonrisa, la bese en los labios con delicadeza y amor, la calidades de su interior era único, el placer que yo sentía era incomparable, mi placer es tan grande como el el dolor que ella siente

-Dime cuando el dolor desaparezca-

Me quede quieto, cuando la sentí moverse dándome a entender que siguiera. Comencé a embestirla con muy poca fuerza, mientras ella gemía con cada leve embestida

-S-as-uke-

-¡¡¡¡MAS!!!-Gimió con fuerza

No me hice del rogar y comencé a embestirla con mucha fuerza y rapidez, después de así una media hora de embestidas sentí sus paredes parecían contraerse haciendo que apretaran mi miembros, cosa que me hizo gruñir de placer y seguí embistiéndola con fuerza, hasta que sentí que llegaría al clímax y llegamos juntos con la ultima embestida...

¡¡¡¡SASUKE!!!!-Gemio alto

-¡¡¡¡Te amo!!!'Gemí yo

Me salí de ella y me acosté a su lado, regulando mi respiración. Después de calmarme me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y volví a la realidad, la observe un rato, esta miraba al techo

-Al perecer ganaste la apuesta no, de seguro ganaras puntos extras por acostarte conmigo no es verdad?-Le dije en tono irónico

-No finjas ya lo se todo, así que mínimo acéptalo quieres-Dije dolido

-¿Es que realmente no se de que me hablas??-

-Bueno yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que me voy-

Me estaba levantando de la cama, cuando sentí que Sakura me acostaba de nuevo subiéndose arriba de mi...

-No te vayas, no se realmente de que hablas, pero quiero que sepas toda la verdad acerca de mi-

-Sabes yo no creí en el amor a primera vista hasta hace un año, cuando lo mire, el primer día de escuela, había un chico sentado abajo de un cerezo, leía un libro y desde ese entonces nunca deje de pensar en el, siempre lo observaba, hasta al grado de acosarlo, pero el no se daba cuenta- Me dijo sonriéndome

-Después de un año el se cambio a mi clase y pude verlo mas tiempo, para ser sincera no tenia el valor suficiente para hablarle, hasta un día que lo elegí para ser mi compañero de trabajo de historia, en el receso me acerque a hablarle, además ese mismo día le había preparado un almuerzo especialmente para el-

-Y fue muy divertido saber el que el había olvidado el suyo, parecía todo obra del destino-

-La verdad me extraño que me preguntara si tenia algo con Gaara-

-Sakura no tienes yo -Trate de hablar pero me tapo la boca con sus dedos

-Déjame terminar por favor-Me pidió

-Le pregunte si le gustaba alguna chica y su repuesta me rompió el corazón, ya que creí que amaba a alguien mas y la verdad eso me puso muy triste, pero trate de disimularlo-

-Entonces decidí que quería que fuera feliz, por eso decidí ayudarlo aun que me lastimara a mi misma, pero a cambio logre pasar mucho tiempo con el-

-Pero me fui volviendo egoísta ya que solo lo quería apara mi, robe su primer beso, y mentí diciéndole que lo quería volver un experto solo para que quisiera tocarme, gozar de sus caricias y roces, pero sabes solo me engañaba ya que quería yo quería sentirlo primero que nadie mas Sasuke, yo yo-

-Siempre es estado enamorada de el-Pequeñas lagrimas caían de su rostro

-Y ese mismo hombre llego a mi puerta gritando como loco, me grito que me amaba mientras me hacia mujer hace unos momentos y jamás creí que seria tan feliz de oírlo decir esas palabras-

-Sabes me siento como estúpida de que estuve celosa todo este tiempo de mi misma'

-Sasuke yo te amo mucho jamás hice esa apuesta, jamás te lastimaría seria lo ultimo que hiciera-

No pida creer todo lo que me dijo, me sentí increíblemente feliz, Ino me había mentido, todo fue un maldita mentira y ella Sakura Haruno me ama tanto como yo a ella. Me vio cuando era invisible, ella y solo ella seria dueña de todo mi corazón...

-Te amo Sakura, perdóname por todo-La abrase con fuerza

-Y yo a ti-

Nos besamos con ternura en un beso corto y lento, pero el problema es que mi amigo comenzaba ponerse duro, al sentir los pechos de Sakura en mi pecho descubierto, no pude evitarlo Sakura estaba sentada en mi con las piernas abiertas muy cerca o mas bien casi pegada a mi sexo, de la nada mi amigo se levanto haciendo que nuestro intimidades se pegaran provocando un gemido de ambos...

-Sa-s-u-k-ke tu bueno tu esta-Me dijo sonrojada

-Lo siento tu cuerpo me excita demasiado, es que es demasiado perfecto-Ella me sonrió avergonzada

-Sasuke podría pedirte algo-Me dijo aun sonrojada

-Dime que deseas-Le dije en tono sensual

-Pasa la noche conmigo- Me dijo coqueta

-Nada me haría mas feliz-La bese con mucha pasión ella puso sus brazos por mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su espalda-

-Hazme tuya Sasuke-Me dijo en un gemido

-Deseaba tanto que me pidieras eso-

-Te amo-Me repitió, jamás me cansaría d oírla decir que me amaba, jamás

Lo hicimos 3 veces después de nuestra primera vez y nos dormimos, muy complacidos pero al mismo tiempo exhaustos

El sol se colaba por la ventana, despertando al pelinegro el cual se tallo los ojos, y siento un peso en su pecho, miro hacia abajo y observo ala pelirrosa plácidamente dormida..

Al sentir que se movía, termine levantándola y esta se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos, me sonroje al ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, ya que la sabana solo tapaba la parte de abajo pero no su pecho y tenia una vista de primera fila, ella al darse cuenta de esto se cubrió tapándose la buena vista...

-Buenos días, disculpa te levante-La bese

-No importa, oye Sasuke-Pero se detuvo al oir mi estomago gruñir cosa que me hizo sonrojar no había cenado por hacer el amor asta dormirnos

-Sera mejor que desayunemos, espera aquí te trajera ropa la cual guardo desde la pijama da ahora vuelvo si-

Asentí, ella salió por la puerta, ahora era Jueves y teníamos que ir ala escuela pero prefería pasar el día junto ella, regreso con mi ropa y se me ocurrió una idea-

-Sakura tomarías un baño conmigo-Le dije jugando

-Claro por que no-Siguiéndome el juego

Tomamos un baño sin hacer el amor hasta que salimos del baño y no lo soporte y lo hicimos en la cama, tenia que aceptar que Itachi era un genio ya que medio un paquete de 6 preservativos y ya había usado 5 , pero es que ella me hacia perder el control

Desayunamos y fuimos al jardín donde estaba el cerezo Sakura se miraba seria y no entendía por que comenzaba a preocuparme y se había arrepentido de estar conmigo..

-¿Que ocurre? Te noto rara-

-Me iré hoy en la tarde-

-¿Adonde???-L e pregunte preocupado

-Mis padres quieren que los acompañe a un viaje y acepte, mi vuelo sale en la tarde a las 5 para se exactos-

-Cuanto tiempo te vas-

-Dos semanas, pero volveré -

-No puedo creerlo si apenas nos hicimos espera, aun no somos nada-

-Define nada-Me dijo ella

-Te gustaría ser mi novia-

-Claro-Me abrazo coas que me hizo feliz

-Te esperare fueron casi 6 meses desde que te conocía puedo soportar dos semanas-

-Te voy a extrañar-

-Yo igual, espera los demás saben que te iras?-

-Si-Me dijo mientras me besaba

Pasamos el día juntos asta que tuvo que la fui a llevar al aeropuerto no queríamos separar pero terminamos haciéndolo

Te Amo Sakura-

-Y yo a ti-

-Nos vemos no se te ocurra mirar a otra mujer mientras no estoy-Bromeo

-Claro que no adiós-

Y desapareció por las puertas de los pasajeros la extrañare mucho pero ahora se que me ama....


	16. Dias Sin Ti

Bueno hola perdon por la tardanza pero esque apenas acabo de tener inspiracion y como tengo el dia libre me dedique a escribir

Bueno voy a tener que chantagiar si recibo 15 reviews actualizare el proximo domingo...

Asi que quieres saber que pasa en la historia manden reviews wuajajajaja

-Otra cosa quien que aya lemon para el proximo chapter o mejor nop

ustedes deciden mis fieles lectores ...

El día de hoy tenia que asistir a la escuela así que lleve mi existencia a si ella, la verdad no tenia ni las mas mínimas ganas de ir, estaba deprimido de que Sakura se fue por dos semanas, total llegue al salón donde encontré a Ino la cual se me acerco..

-Hola Sasuke sabes lo que paso antier yo lo siento y quiero que empecemos de nuevo podríamos divertirnos ahora si lo deseas-Decía acercándose a mi insinuantemente

-Por favor apártate, todo fue un mentira tuya, pero sabes gracias a eso fui con sakura a pedir explicaciones y sabes tuve la mejor noche de mi vida –

-Yo puedo ser mucho mejor que ella, puedo darte mas placer que ella-

-Por favor, tu a ella no le llegas ni a los talones, además ella es demasiado bueno en todo lo que hace-Dije de modo arrogante

Su cara parecía muy molesta y las lagrimas se notaban en su rostro, la mire con burla y superioridad,

-Eres un idiota Sasuke Uchiha-Me dijo para salir corriendo todos me miraban sorprendidos Naruto se acerco a mi

- ¿Wow teme que le hiciste?-

-No seas metiche-

- Oye teme sabes los exámenes se acercan y quería saber si ¿me ayudabas a estudiar?-Una idea surco mi mente

-No puedo tengo muchas cosas por hacer, por que no le preguntas a Hinata ella es muy aplicada y esta el los primero cinco de la lista de mejores notas-…

(Nota les enseno la lista para que sepan quienes son el top 5)

1er Sakura Haruno

2do Sasuke Uchiha

3er Neji Hyuga

4to Gaara no Sabaku

5to Hinata Hyuga

-Si tienes razon podria preguntarle a Hinata es muy paciente-

-Bueno dobe suerte con ''ella''-

-Sasuke-Me dijo serio cosa rara de el

-Yo me rindo con Sakura-

-Que?-La verdad me alegrabaa oir eso pero aun asi no me gustaba verlo asi

-Yo se lo que sientes con ella, talvez tu si tengas oportunidad creo que no quiero interferir ya que te has vuelto mi mejor amigo teme asi que es toda tuya, yo tratare de encontrar a la chica indicada para mi-

-Bueno dobe debo decir que jamas crei que dirias eso y creeme muchas chicas locas de seguro mueren por ti-

-Gracias Sasuke espera TEME !-

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo-

-Hoy toca kakashi no es verdad-Le pregunte

-Si va a llegar tarde dattebayo-

-Si tienes razon-

(Media hora despues….)

-Chicos hola veran llegue tarde ya que me perdi en el sendero de la vida-

- !NO LE CREEMOS !-Gritaron todos

-Bueno les presento a su nueva campanera-

-Pasa y presentate-

Entro era un chica castaña alta era linda hay que admitirlo, tenia bonito cuerpo y se miraba amistosa pero obvio no tan linda como Mi hermosa Sakura..

-Soy Kotonoha Rioma ujn gusto-

-Bueno te sentaras ala de Sasuke levantate porfavor-

Me levante pero no me sentia conforme ya que tomaria el sitio de Sakura pero un voz me saco de mi pensamiento

-Sensei ese es el lugar de Sakura-Hablo Gaara

-Es verdad nadie debe sentarse alli-Dijo Temari

-Bueno aun no sabesmos si regresara-Dijo Ino

-¡Ino tienen razón! –

-¡Claro que regresara!-Dijo exaltada Hinata raro de ella

-¡Claro dattebayo!-

-Bueno hasta que Sakura regrese se sentara ahí y nada de reclamos Kotonoha toma asiento-

-Si sensei-

Tomo asiento a lado de mi y me sonrió yo solo volteé hacia al frente ignorándola seguía enojado de que se sentara en el lugar de mi novia

-Hola soy Kotonoha-Me dijo

-Hmp-

-Sasuke serás su guía entendido-

-Hmp-

Las clases acabaron y el receso empezó tenia que hacer de guía de esta molesta mujer me levante de mi asiento y la mire ella guardabas sus cosas..

-Vamos-

-Si- me dijo asintiendo

-Naruto's Time-

Y allí me dirigía asía Hinata la verdad era linda pero muy rara siempre se sonroja cuando me ve o se desmaya, que cosa mas rara ella estaba sentada en su lugar creo que sin Sakura-chan se siente sola.

-Oye Hinata tengo algo que pedirte-Al verme se sonrojo allí vamos de nuevo

- ¿Dime Naruto-kun que ocurre?-

-Bueno veraz quiero que me ayudes a estudiar para los exámenes se mi tutora ¿que dices?-

-S-s-i claro no hay problema ¿vamos a la biblioteca en la tarde te parece?-

-Si no hay problema gracias dattebayo-

-La verdad Hinata es bastante linda, e inteligente pero que digo ella es Hinata rayos el calor me esta afectando si es el calor jejeje-n/n

-End of Naruto's time-

Le mostré toda la escuela y solo decía unas cuantas palabras estar con ella era tan aburrido y mas cuando se sonrojaba..

-¿Nee Sasuke-kun tienes novia?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-Le dije seco

-Lo lamento, pero es que eres muy lindo y seria normal que tuvieras novia-

-Ya te mostré la escuela ahora me voy a tengo cosas mejores que hacer-Me retire asía el salón para ir con Naruto

-Hola teme ya le pregunte y acepto,sabes teme no me había dado cuenta que Hinata era tan linda, creo que me afecto el sol-

-Hinata es hermosa dobe, ¿Porque no la invistas a salir?-

-Estas loco ella es Hinata, la rara Hinata no puedo hacer eso-

-Oh vamos dobe enserio no crees que Hinata seria la indicada para ti, solo mírala es la única que no te golpea o se burla de ti-

-Lo se pero hemos sido amigos desde primer año y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, además quien dice que me hará caso además no se si ella me llegue a gustar-

-Sabes si no lo intentas nunca sabras dobe-

-Pero teme ¿a ver y tu y Sakura-chan ehhh?-

-¿Yo y ella que?-Me sorprendió esta pregunta pero la disimule muy bien

-¿Ya te le declaraste o sigues ocultándolo? Conociéndote apuesto aun ni le has dicho-

-Te equivocas ella es mi novia-Le dije preocupada ya que no sabría su reacción

-¡QUE! Tu ¿cuando?, ¿donde?, ¿quien?, ¿que?-

-Pues veras, toma asiento esto será largo y con tu capacidad de compresión casi eterno asi que escucha bien-

-Si si cuenta-Me decía como un niño que quería que le contara una historia de fantasía este dobe

-Veraz cuando Sakura y yo nos hicimos amigos yo le dije que me gustaba cierta chica, entonces ella me quería ayudar a conquistarla, así que me enseño cosas que les gustan a las chicas, ciertamente me aproveche de esto para acercarme a ella y saber lo que ella quería, mi amor por ella se fue asiendo más y mas grande al conocer cada parte de ella, recuerdas lo que paso con Ino en la primera clase-Este solo asintió y seguí contando

-Pues veraz antier, Sakura y yo planeamos ir a cenar por que según era para celebrar por que me le declararía a la "chica que me gustaba" la cual era ella misma, total termine limpiando las canchas y al llegar al salón Ino me esperaba-

-Ella se entero de lo que sentía por Sakura y me dijo que Sakura había echo una apuesta con ustedes, de que ella me enamoraría y yo me le declararía a ella en un tiempo determinado, que ella solo jugo conmigo y muchas otras cosas mas -

-Eso dijo Sakura-chan jamás aria eso-Dijo el rubio molesto

-Lose pero hubo ciertos acontecimientos que me hicieron creerlo de acuerdo, total me quede pensando en el salón como por una hora, estaba furioso entonces decidí ir a casa de Sakura, llegue y le pedí un explicación, una cosa nos llevo a otra y terminamos bueno-

La verdad no quería decirle esto ya que no sabría si le dolería además de que omití la parte donde casi violo a Sakura, pero tenia que decírselo era mi mejor amigo además dijo que se olvidaría de ella así que creo que no abra mucho problema..

-Bueno hicimos el amor Naruto-Le dije serio esperando su reacción

-Enserio, Sasuke solo respóndeme ¿esto la obligaste?-

-Presupuesto que no ella se entrego a mi sola y yo al igual que ella, lo lamento Naruto yo-

-No te preocupes teme yo entiendo Sakura-chan te quería hasta yo me di cuenta solo que trataba de negarlo además si tu eres feliz y Salura también yo también lo soy-

-Naruto tu eres asombroso-

-Pero por supuesto que lo soy-Lo golpee en la cabeza

-Tampoco te hagas el genial quieres-

-Y ¿que más pasó?-

-Le pedí que fuera mi novia y pasamos la noche juntos, después ella tuvo que irse-

-Vaya teme esto me huele a telenovela-

-Cállate tarado y eso fue lo que paso, contento, no fue tan difícil explicarte-

-Solo una cosa mas teme ¿puedo preguntar?-Me dijo muy serio

-Si ¿que es?-Trate de sonar también serio, el se acerco a mi y me miro

-Como te lo digo dime, Sakura-chan es-Trago saliva

-es buena en la cama?-Termino con una sonrisa pervertida y yo cai estilo anime

Me levante y le meti un coscorrón en la cabeza a lo que el solo le salieron lagrimas en los ojos

-Y no te doy otro nomas por que ella es maravillosa en la cama tarado-Dije algo sonrojado

-Enserio wow Sakura-chan es buena en todo jeje-

-Quieres que te golpee mas fuerte no es así-

-No así estoy bien gracias-

-Oye tenemos practica de soccer en la tarde-Le dije

-Sip y meteré muchos goles jajaja-

-Si como no bien voy a por algo de comer-

-ESPERA te acompaño-Me grito siguiéndome enserio es mi mejor amigo me pregunto por que

La clases terminaron y me dirigí a casa, estar con esa me fastidiaba era tan chillona como Ino y Naruto chilla mucho al igual que ella, estaba exhausto por el entrenamiento de soccer, pero es que ya se acercan los partidos contra otras escuelas y dobe estar listo ya que soy delantero..

-Ya llegue –Dije con aburrimiento Itachi apareció en la entrada

-Pero que lindo es ver a mi ototo, dime no dormiste aquí antier y como estaban mama papa no pude decirte nada, dime ototo ¿lo hiciste con Sakur-chan?-

-Hmp-Maldito pervertido

-Oh vamos dime cuéntame asta lo detalles mas sucios-Me decía pervertida mente

-¡Que te importa pervertido!-

-Pues con lo triste que llegaste ayer apuesto que no es buena en la cama-

-Por supuesto que lo es parece un experta-Le grite

-Wow así que es muy buena maldito ototo suertudo-Diablos se me salió

-Cállate quieres no estoy de humor-

-Sasuke –Me llamo mi mama

-Okairi-Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Tadaima-Le conteste

-Ah lo olvide-Me dijo sonriendo

-¿Que pasa?

-Bueno Sakura esta al teléfono-Dijo mi madre

-Ya voy- Salí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello tome el teléfono y respire ondo ansiaba oír su voz

_-''Hola Sasuke-_

_-Hola hermosa ¿como estas?-_

_-Bien te extraño demasiado-_

_-Y yo a ti como no tienes una idea-Le dije_

_-Como han estado las cosas, ya se que a pasado un día pero no lo soporte quería oír tu voz, creo me volví de esas novias melosas-_

_-Y eso a mi me encanta-_

_-Oye y cuéntame ¿que ahí de nuevo?-_

_-Estoy convenciendo a Naruto para que salga con Hinata-_

_-Enserio que bien-_

_-Oye se que te voy a molestar pero no puedes regresarte antes-_

_-No lo se tratare yo también ya quiero estar contigo-_

_-Oye y ¿como van las cosas contigo?-_

_-Pues nada interesante parezco un trozo de carne en exhibición-_

_-De ¿que hablas no entiendo?-_

_-Mis padres solo han estado de reunión en reunión y todos sus asociados se la pasan ¡oh! es el orgullo Haruno esto orgullo Haruno el otro están fastidioso-_

_-Tranquila es que eres asombrosa por eso piensa así además yo también creo que eres el orgullo Haruno-_

_-Sabes cuando tu lo dices se oye muy sexy-_

_-Entonces lo diré más seguido-_

_-Eso me alegrara mucho-_

_-Oye Naruto sabe que somos novios se lo dije hoy no te molesta verdad-_

_-No para nada ya quiero que todos sepan para que nadie se te acerque-_

_-Mira quien habla tienes a media escuela detrás de ti, yo soy el que tiene que estar celoso-_

_-Pero yo solo te amo a ti y solo a ti-_

_-Yo igual eres la única que podre amar tu me miraste cuando ni era nadie por eso eres la mas importante y única para mi-_

Hablamos por horas solo oírla me tranquilizaba mucho me dormí pensando en ella después de hacer la tarea por supuesto pude a ver cambiado por fuera pero seguía siendo el mismo chico preocupado por sus calificaciones.

(Una y media semana después…)

La escuela era deprimente la extrañaba demasiado todas las noches hablaba con ella y eso me alegraba pero quería besarla abrazarla, sentir su aroma, ver sus hermoso ojos como el jade y acariciar su cabello largo y sedoso además de que quería que estuviera en las gradas animándome en los partidos….

Lo único bueno era que Naruto y Hinata pasaban tiempo juntos y el dobe parecía apreciarla mas que antes y creo que pronto va a invitarla a salir, eso me alegraba mucho, pero lo malo es que Kotonoha se empezó a juntar con Ino sus amigas, y se a vuelto muy fastidiosa cada que tiene la oportunidad me fastidia incluso mas que Ino, la cual ya a dejado de molestarme tal vez ya le cayo el veinte de que no siento ni llegare a sentir algo por ella…

Lo maravilloso es que casi se cumple 2 semanas y Sakura pronto regresara todos las extrañan no solo yo …

Te Esperare Sakura, Te Esperare Sakura

…Por que yo Te Amo Con Todo El Alma…

Me encontraba con lo hija de los empresarios Nii, Yugito era una gran amiga la cual conocí desde niña, ella era mayor que yo por 5 meses era rubia, alta con el cabello muy largo y era muy atractiva, además de que también se encontraba Fuu, otra amiga era mas chica un tanto chaparrita y era muy graciosa era otra hija de otros empresarios, ellas me alegraban mi estadía en ese lugar..

-Sakura vamos cuéntanos como es anda- Me pedía Yugito

-Bueno es alto, cabello negro un poco largo, con unos hermoso ojos color ónix, es amable inteligente y muy lindo además de que tiene muy buen físico, y es muy bueno en el yudo yes muy guapo-

-Wow se te nota que esta enamorada-Me dijo Fuu

-Si lo amo demasiado-

-Mmmm si te lastima le partiré la cara-Me dijo Yugito

-Y Sakura es es bueno en tu ya sabes-Decia pervertida Fuu

-Fuu-chan eso no se pregunta-

-Ohh vamos Sakura apuesto que ya lo hicieron-Decía Yugito

-Bueno si-Me Sonroje

-Y entonces dime ¿como es?-

-Bueno si el es bueno de acuerdo-Dije roja

-Vaya así que es bueno-

-Oye cuando regresaras a Konoha-

-Dentro de 3 días me iré, chicas las extrañare mucho –

-Ahhhh no quiero que te vayas-Me decía Fuu abrazándome

-Sakura la escuela en la que vas que nivel tiene-

-Es la tercera mejor de Japón ¿Por qué?-

-Te tenemos una sorpresa-Decía Yugito

-¿Cual es?-Les pregunte

-Pues nosotras-

…To Be Continuo…

Proximo chapter

-Muevete alli va ella-

-Te extrañe-

-Y yo a ti

Nos besamos apasionadamente mientras nos metiamos a uno de los cubiculos del baño..

Estaba por penetrarla cuando…


	17. Un rencuentro deseado

Me levante temprano como siempre, ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura se fue, y para mi mayor miseria, ella tardaría otra semana en volver….

Flash back…

-_Hola amor_ –

_-Hola Sakura-_

_-Tengo malas noticias que contar-_

_-¿Qué es?, ¿Paso algo malo?-_

_-Me quedare una semana más-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Veraz una de mis amigas se enfermo y la estoy cuidando-_

_-Tendré que soportar otra semana sin ti-_

_-Lo lamento mucho nos veremos dentro de otra semana y media-_

_-Si- Dije desanimado_

_-No te desanimes cuando regrese te compensare por esta horrible espera-_

_-Vaya eso comienza a animarme-Tendrá mucho que compensarme y ya se como maldición soy un pervertido_

_-Sasuke…-_

_-Si-Despertando de mis fantasías eróticas con ella_

_-Te amo-Amo cuando dice eso_

_-Y yo igual o más-_

_Fin del flash back….._

Tome una ducha, para después arreglarme y bajar al comedor. Una vez allí tome asiento en la mesa junto con mis padres los cuales tenían una plática aburrida, hasta que el apellido Haruno resonó en mis oídos y comencé a escuchar con interés…

-Parece ser que Hideki y Kimiko hicieron un buen trabajo con las reuniones en Inglaterra-Vaya el señor y señora Haruno son muy buenos empresarios

-¿Como lo sabes Fugaku?-Pregunto mi madre curiosa de tal información

-Hable con personas que fueron a las reuniones, pero sabes lo que mas les sorprendió fue el orgullo Haruno-

-(Sakura que tiene que ver)-Pensé con interés

-¿Sakura-chan?-Pregunto mi madre extrañada

-Si parece ser que varios jóvenes empresarios e hijos de empresarios, les llamo la atención la belleza e inteligencia de Sakura hasta hablaron con Hideki, de querer comprometer a sus hijos con ella, ¿asombroso no crees?-Me atragante con el jamón al oír eso, que malditos me las pagaran ella es mía, tranquilo Sasuke contrólate respiro cuenta asta diez 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

-Y dime amor ¿que piensa Sakura-chan de todo eso?-De acuerdo di algo papa

-Pues hable con Hideki y le pregunte, pero el me dijo que Sakura se rehusó, al igual que Kimiko la cual esta obstinada en que Sakura y Sasuke se comprometan, y esa idea no me desagrada en absoluto debo decir-

-Pues me alegra oír eso, tu que opinas Sasuke- Pero por supuesto que si me comprometo con ella sin pensarlo dos veces

-Bueno yo creo que no me molestaría estar con ella-Fui interrumpido por mama

-Después de todo estas enamorado de ella-

-MAMA!-Dios como dice eso enfrente de papa

-Perdón Sasuke, bueno ya es tarde será mejor que te vayas ya a la escuela-

-Si mama adiós papa-

-Adiós-

-Mama e Itachi ¿donde esta?-

-Esta resfriado-Jajá sufre maldito pervertido

-Bueno adiós-

-Que tengas un buen día-

Me dirigí a la escuela, al llegar al estacionamiento me encontré a la segunda razón de mi miseria ''Kotonoha'', se encontraba parada con esa estúpida sonrisa que según ella es coqueta...

Me baje del auto y me fui asía la entrada de la escuela, pero ella venia siguiéndome como todo los días ya me tenia arto esta peor que Ino creo que la rubia era asta menos rogona…

-Hola Sasuke-kun-

La ignore y seguí mi camino, al llegar al salón me encontré con la nueva pareja de salo, el tarado y la tímida, si Naruto y Hinata se habían echo novios, según el dobe cuando se lo pido la pobre Hinata se desmayo…

RINGGGGGG

El timbre sonó y cada quien se fue a su asiento y para mi mayo sorpresa Kakashi llego temprano….Se va a acabar el mundo o algo malo pasara… genial moriré tan joven y sin Sakura, pero que estupideces digo me estoy volviendo un psicópata.

-Bueno muchachos tengo una noticia tenemos a dos nuevas estudiantes, pueden pasar-

La primera era una rubia con cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja y bastante atractiva diría yo, la segunda era mas baja su piel era algo morena como la de Kiba, sus ojos eran anaranjados color raro y su cabello era corto y llegaba asta los hombros, de color verde realmente su color era tan raro como el de Sakura…

-Bien preséntense señoritas-Pidió Kakashi

-Nii Yugito un gusto-Se parecía algo a Temari-

-Ruka Fuu encantada de conocerlos-

-Bien tomen asiento atrás de Hinata Hyuga es la pelinegra de ojos perla, alza la mano Hinata-

-Sensei la conocemos no se moleste-Dijo Yugito seria

-Bien pues a sus lugares-

Pero ellas no se movieron, es mas me miraban fijamente como si me intimidaran o me trataran de reconocer, la verdad me ponían nervioso esas miradas tan intensas pero lo disimule muy bien.

Pensamientos de Yugito y Fuu…

Muy bien pelinegro, pelo cabello alborotado, piel blanca y lisa, ojos ónix y bastante atractivo, debe ser el sin ninguna duda, no podemos equivocarnos, es tal como Sakura lo describió…

.-Sin duda el novio de Sakura es lindo-Pensó Fuu con burla

-Tengo que conocer a este tipo, si le causa algún daño a Sakura lo matare-Pensó Yugito con molestia

Fin del pensamiento…..

-¡Tu!-Me señalo la más pequeña

-¿Eres Uchiha Sasuke?-Me pregunto la rubia acercándose a mi

-Si ¿por que saben mi nombre?- De acuerdo estoy muy confundido

-¿Sakura se sienta a lado derecho tuyo?-

-Si- Le dije

-Bueno en ese caso esta ocupado por ella-Señalo a Kotonoha

-Por que yo voy ahora aquí- Dijo algo molesta

-Pues muévete-Dijo la pequeña

-Y si no quiero-

-Muevete alli va ella-

-Señoritas Kotonoha se moverá hasta que Sakura regrese-

Yugito se acerco a Kotonoha intimidándola, coloco una mochila parecida a la de Sakura donde estaba la mochila de la fastidiosa numero 1….

-Pues vete moviendo, que ella regreso-Dijo la rubia

-¿Sakura volvió?-Dije con alegría

-Si esta con la directora- Volvió no puede ser

-Entonces será mejor que te muevas Kotonoha-Dijo Kakashi

-Si sensei-Dijo molesta

Volvio me sentí tan feliz al oírla decir que regreso, deseo tanto verla… Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver Gai-sensei al frente de la clase

-Chicos que sean de equipo de futbol de la escuela tienen entrenamiento antes del partido de hoy que es dentro de una hora, ahora chicos a los vestidores y a cambiarse-

Salí del salón para dirigirme a los vestidores feliz, ya que al fin podría verla, deseaba que estuviera en mis partidos apoyándome…

-Que alegría que Sakura-chan al fin regrese-

-Si me alegra mucho-

Me cambie de ropa una vez que llegue a los vestidores, pero al lavarme la cara un lente de contacto se me callo por el lava manos

-Diablos- Maldije

-¿Qué ocurre?-Me pregunto el dobe

-Un lente se me cayo-

-Que no tienes uno de repuesto-

-Si pero esta en el salón-

-Pues ve por ellos-

-Ya voy no tardo-

Me dirigí al salón, y cogí los lentes de contacto adicionales, corrí a los baños y me los puse, salí del baño con más calma, pero se me cayo el pequeño estuche de los lentes..

-¡Maldición!-Me iba a agachar por ellos cuando alguien más los rejunto

-No sabía que maldecías Sasuke-

-Sakura-

Estaba parada mirándome con una sonrisa, y tenia el estuche en sus manos, de un momento a otro me abrazo, y yo correspondí el abrazo la apreté a mi cuerpo y respire su delicioso aroma a cerezas

-Te extrañe-

-Y yo a ti-

Acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus labios en un beso lindo y tierno como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo los dos se entregaban todo en ese simple beso lleno de pasión y amor...

Pronto necesitamos más y se volvió más apasionado y exigente….

Nos besamos apasionadamente mientras nos metiamos a uno de los cubiculos del baño de mujeres elegimos el ultimo, nos encerramos allí sin separarnos…

Comencé a besar su cuello con desesperación, ella suspiraba mi nombre, le desabroche el saco del uniforme y ella me quito mi camiseta de mi uniforme de futbol dejándome mi torso al descubierto y ella se limito a mirarlo para después acariciarlo con sus labios, aciendo que mi amigo comenzara a despertar.

Le desabroche la camiseta blanca que tenia, dejando ver el sostén de color negro, que tapaba sus hermosos pechos, le quite la falda para después quitarle el short, me fastidiaba que usara short debajo de la falda en estos momentos, la deje en solo con ropa interior y ella igual a mi..

Me deshice de su sostén y comencé a jugar con sus pechos uno con mi boca el otro con mi mano haciéndola gemir mucho. Ella metió su mano en mi bóxer para masajearlo con lentitud cosa que me estaba volviendo loco...

-Sa-a-kura mas rápido- Pedí

-Lo que tú me pidas- Me dijo sensualmente

-Me vengare Sa-ku-ra-

Saque su mano de mi bóxer y le quite sus bragas para meter un dedo en su intimidad después comencé a moverlo en círculos sacándole grandes gemidos, metí mas dedos asta sentir que se convulsionaba dándome a entender que tuvo un orgasmo.

-Por-f-fa-v-o-r –t-e nece-si-to-o –Me dijo apenas podía hablar

-Te gusta Sakura?-

-S-i-i-

-Donde me quieres Sakura?-

-A-de-nt-ro m-i-o-

-Muy bien-

Estaba apunto de penetrarla cuando escuche unas voces en el baño parecían de mujer..

-Sakura no hables-Le pedi

-Si-me dijo mas calmada

-Oye sabes ahora juegan los de la escuela-Dijo una

-Si lose va a jugar Sasuke-kun-

-Si tal vez cuando meta gol se quite la camiseta-

-Ahhh eso seria genial-

Sakura me tapo la boca con sus manos y sonrió…

-Yo escuche que los chicos estaban entrenando sin camiseta y Sasukesito esta como quiere-La voz de Sakura estaba irreconocible

-Ahh enserio gracias quien quiera que seas-Dijo una para después oírlas corriendo

-Como hiciste la voz así-Le pregunte confundido

-Estudie doblaje, bueno en que estábamos -Me dijo para después besarme

-En esto- la tome de la cintura la alce y la pegue ala pared, ella enredo sus piernas en mis caderas y después la penetre con fuerza, sacándole un sonoro gemido, las embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, estas continuaron asta que llegue al clímax y me derrame en ella…

-Ahhh Sakura-

-Te amoooo-Dijo llegando ella también

La baje y comenzamos a vestirnos, ya vestido yo la observaba yo termine primero de vestirme, ya que solo llevaba los shorts deportivos y la camiseta además de los bóxers y Sakura llevaba mas ropa…

-Sasuke me ayudarías a ponerme las medias- dijo coqueta sus medias eran largas asta la mitad del muslo

-Con gusto-y comencé a subirle sus medias en cada una de las piernas

-Gracias- me beso y yo correspondí

-¿Tienes partido no?-

-Si me animaras-Le dije sonriendo

-Por supuesto, pero creo deberíamos salir ya que no hay nadie-

-Tienes razón, oye te gustaría cenar en mi casa esta noche, me muero por decirle amis padres lo nuestro-

-Estaré encantada de ir-

Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la salida del baño con cuidado de ser vistos una vez que salimos comenzamos a reír

-Jamás creí que lo haríamos en el baño de la escuela- Me dijo entre risas

-Fue muy excitante debo decir-Le dije

-Eres un pervertido-Me dijo sonriendo

-Acompáñame a las canchas el partido empezara y las clases se suspenderán que dice- No me quería alejar de ella

-Si vamos-

-Oye no viste si Yugito y Fuu-chan ¿entraron al salón?-

-Si ya las conocí me cayeron bien-Le sonreí gracias a ella Kotonoha se alejo de mi

-Sasuke...-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo-

-Yo igual-

-¿Me pregunto que cara ara Mikoto-san con la noticia?-

-No quiero pensar en eso todavía me pone nervioso-

-Bueno ya veremos que pasara-Me sonrió y nos fuimos a las canchas tomados de la manp


	18. Una cena bastante Interesante

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Nana-chan una gran amiga y a Setsuna-san que siempre cuento con su review y debo decir que debido a que entrare a la escuela la próxima semana tardare un poco en publicar el próximo capitulo, pero como quiero escribir lo que ustedes mi amados lectores desean leer quiero hacer una encuesta de lo que podría salir mas adelante en el fic…

**¿Desean que en el fic allá?**

**Drama, infidelidad (involuntaria) **

**Separación de los personajes debido a Kotonoha**

**Momentos de otras parejas como NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen**

-Sasuke...-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo-

-Yo igual-

-¿Me pregunto que cara ara Mikoto-san con la noticia?-

-No quiero pensar en eso todavía me pone nervioso-

-Bueno ya veremos que pasara-Me sonrió y nos fuimos a las canchas tomados de la mano

-Oye Sasuke hiciste un buen trabajo-Me dijo sonriéndome

-¿De que hablas?-

-Hinata y Naruto al fin son novios, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy-

-Yo igual hacen un interésate pareja una tímida y un dobe es una rara combinación no crees-

-Si pero Hinata-chan esta tan feliz ahora que no puedo esperar a verla-

-No la has visto verdad, lo olvide-

-Gracias, todo esto es debido a ti, eres es mejor Sasuke-

-De hecho es debido a que Hinata es una persona muy agradable y enamoro al dobe de Naruto-

-Sabes tengo muchas ganas de ver a Gaa-chan, Temari-chan, Ten-chan y los demás-

-Ellos también te extrañaron mucho-

Al llegar a las canchas todas, miraban a Sakura con una sonrisa, ella soltó mi mano para salir corriendo asía Gaara

-Gaa-chan-Grito mientras se abalanzaba a el

-Bienvenida Saku-

-Te eche de menos-

-Y yo a ti, veo que Sasuke ya no tiene esa cara de muerto-

-Gaa-chan no seas malo-

-SAKURA-CHANNNNN!-El dobe la abrazo

-Naruto suelta la estas asfixiando- Le grito Sai para quitarse y abrazarla el una vez que saludo a todo sonó el timbre para que el partido comenzara

-Diablos no entrene-

-Pues por que tardaste tanto teme-

-Que te importa-Dije sonrojado

-Ohm que carácter te cargas dattebayo-

-Sakura!-Una voz femenina se escucho, volteamos todos y eran las chicas que corrían rápidamente asía Sakura y se abalanzaron sobre ella, logrando que todas calleran

-Lo siento Sakura, te extrañe mucho-Se diculpo Hinata la cual estaba arriba de Sakura

-No te tienes que disculpar jajajajaja-

-¿De que te ríes?- Pregunto Temari extrañada

-Es que fue divertida la caída-Dijo sonriendo

-Bien levántense chicas-Dijo Neji

-¡CHICOS PREPARENSE PARA EL PARTIDO SEÑORITAS A LAS GRADAS!-Grito Gai-sensei

-Suerte Sasuke- Me beso la mejilla, la mire confundido por que en la mejilla, ella solo me sonrió

-Cuando ganes será en la boca, así que esfuérzate-Me dijo mientras se alejaba

Jugué con más determinación que en cualquier otro partido, cada vez que volteaba observaba a Sakura, que me sonreía y me daba mas ánimos de jugar Naruto había metido un gol, en cuanto a mi yo también había metido uno pero íbamos empatados con el otro equipo, debo decir que eran muy buenos faltaban dos minutos para que terminara cuando al fin logre anotar el tercer gol, que nos llevaría a la victoria

-EL QUIPO GANADOR ES EL DE LA ESCUELA PREPARATORIA KONOHA GAKUEN-

-WOOOOOOOOO!-

Todos gritaba y reían Naruto y yo nos abrazamos rápido, y nos separamos, corrí a las gradas donde Sakura me esperaba, se levanto y se acerco a mi a paso lento me abrazo…

-Felicidades- Dijo para después fundirnos en un beso largo apasionada a la vista de toda la escuela, en ese instante solo éramos ella y yo nadie mas al separarnos nos encontramos con la mirada de todos observándonos mas bien comiéndonos con la mirada..

-¿Nos vamos?- Me pregunto Sakura incomoda por la mirada de todos

-Si, espérame afuera de los vestidores en 10 minutos no tardare-La solté y me fui junto con Naruto a los vestidores, feliz ya que toda la escuela sabrá que ella es mi novia

-Saku-

Una vez que Sasuke se fue a los vestidores las chicas y yo fuimos afuera de los vestidores de los hombres hablando de mi relación con Sasuke, de hecho me lanzaron tantas preguntas…

-¿Y Sasuke es buen novio?-

-Si Ten-chan es maravilloso-

-Nunca creí que tendrías novio al fin Sakura- Dijo Ten Ten

-Pues yo siempre supe que terminarían juntos-Dijo Temari con una sonrisa arrogante

-Y como vas con Shikamaru Temari-Le dije asiéndola sonrojar

-Parece que el sonrojo la delato-Decia Yugito con Fuu-chan a su lado llegando

-Yugito, Fuu-chan encontraron el salón ¿como les fue?-Pregunte

-Bien ya conocimos a tu novio se me interesante-Dijo Fuu-chan

-Me alegro, Hinata-chan y ¿como vas con Naruto?-Esta solo atino a sonrojarse

-Po que te sonrojas, son novios es natural que estés con el y pases tiempo con el-Le dije con alegría

-Mira nada más que trajo el viento-Dijo Yugito, estaba una chica parada de cabello largo y bastante linda

-¿Que eres de Sasuke-kun?-Me pregunto, parecía molesta

-Ella es mi novia Kotonoha- Sasuke parecía molesto al verla y la chica me miro como si me quisiera atar con la mirada

-¿Nos vamos Sakura?-

-Am si chicas las veo en clase-Nos retiramos al gran cerezo en el cual Sasuke solía estar nos sentamos y tomamos nuestro almuerzo, una vez que acabamos, el se recostó en mis piernas y yo le acariciaba su sedosa cabellera negra…

-Sasu-

-Sakura ¿por que me elegiste a mi para ser tu novio?-Le pregunte con curiosidad

-¿Por que no te viera elegido debería ser la pregunta?-Me dijo

-Sakura, cuando me conociste era un don nadie, era totalmente invisible, tu eres la razón por la cual ahora todos me conocen, de tantos hombre ¿Por que elegir a un perdedor como yo?-

-Porque eres el segundo chico que me quita el sueño de este modo-

-Enserio, espera segundo ¿Quién fue el primero?-

-No te molestes y te pongas celoso, el es solo el pasado-Me dijo sonriéndome con burla

-Bueno al punto, es que eres demasiado especial, eres único Sasuke, eres todo lo que siempre quise ver en un chico, y emanas tanto misterio que me atraía mas a ti-

-Sabes Sakura, eres algo extraña, pero en el buen sentido-

-Sasuke ¿quien era es tal Kotonoha?-

-Una chica fastidiosa nada más-

-Seguro por que es muy linda-Dijo con la mirada triste

-Nadie es tan linda, error, tan hermosa como tu-

-¿Enserio?-

-Que te he dicho de menos preciarte Sakura-

-Lo lamento-

-Sera mejor regresar a clases, ya sonó el timbre-

-Enserio ni cuenta me di-

Nos fuimos tomados de la mano, al llegar todos estaban allí, Sakura se sentó al fin en su asiento, mientras lo abrazaba de una forma infantil, se miraba tan tierna…

-Sasuke quieres un servilleta, se te cae la baba-Me dijo Temari

-Hmp-

-Nee Sasuke a que horas quieres que llegue a tu casa-Me pregunto Sakura

-Yo pasare por ti-

-No te molestes yo puedo ir, así-

-No quiero recogerte, me gustaría llevarte como novio formal-

-De acuerdo entonces ¿a las 6 te parece?-

-Si me parece una buena hora-

Las clases terminaron, lleve a Sakura a su casa para que pudiera arreglarse, ni siquiera entiendo para que lo hacer si con cualquier cosa se ve perfecta…Bueno mujeres… Llegue a casa, y encontré a mama bajando las escaleras

-Bienvenido-Dijo mi madre

-Mama Sakura vendrá a cenar-

-Ya regreso que alegría, le avisare a tu padre-

-¿Como sigue Itachi?-Que diga mal que diga mal así nadie arruinara la cena

-Sigue algo mal-

-¡Siiii!-

-¡Pero que dices Sasuke!-Maldición pensé en voz alta

-Perdon, quería decir pobre Itachi, espero que se mejore-

-Más te vale jovencito-Me reprocho mi madre

-Bueno me voy a mi cuarto-

Llegue a mi habitación, me quite el uniforme y me recosté en mi cama pensando en lo que había pasado en la escuela…

-Diablos hacerlo en el baño fue genial, me excito el echo de ser descubiertos-

-Que estoy pensando, debería descansar el día fue algo ajetreado-

-Veamos son las 2:14 tomare una siesta de una hora y me levantare como a las 3:10 y después me arreglare-

Me encontraba eligiendo que ponerme elegí un vestido casual, blanco con negro, mi peinado era cabello suelto con ondas para darle mas volumen…

-Realmente quiero que Mikoto-san y Fugaku-sama me acepten no solo como amiga de Sasuke-

-Y lo harán Sakura eres encantadora-Me decía Yugito

-Bueno espero tengas razón-

-Ya ponte el vestido ya son las 5:30, Sasuke llegara por ti a las 6:00-

-Tienes razón-Tengo que apresurarme, metí al baño y al cambiarme escuche a Yugito hablar

-Pido maquillarla-

-No es justo yo quería-Decía Fuu

-Basta chicas-Les dije llagando del baño

-Te vez hermosa-

-Gracias-

-Sasuke, Sasuke, son las 5:30 y no te has cambiado-

-¿QUE?-Me levante de sopetón

-Solo te queda una hora para arreglarte-Me decía mi madre

-Diablos me quede dormido-

Corri al baño tome una ducha y me arregle lo más rápido que pude, una vez listo, corrí a mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de Sakura, al llegar observe mi reloj…

-Genial aun falta 2 para las 6 estoy a tiempo-

Toque la puerta y Yugito me abrió me miraba seria, su mirada me ponía nervioso pero lo disimule muy bien, no podía dejar que me intimidara una mujer, que no fuera mi mama

-Esta Sakura-

-Si la lastimas te matare-Me dijo muy seria

-La quiero demasiado para lastimarla, prefiero morir antes de hacerle daño-

-Bien Uchiha has aprobado, pasa-

- ¡Sakura! Llegaron por ti-

-Ya voy-Oí su voz desde las escaleras

Bajaba las escaleras con mucha elegancia, realmente se miraba hermosa, llego asta mi sonrojada

-Te vez hermosa-Le dije después de besarla

-Gracias, nos vamos-Dijo sonrojada aun

-Si vamos-Me tomo del brazo y salimos

-Adiós chicas-Se despidió

-Cuídala Sasuke- Pidió Fuu

-No tienes que decirlo-

Entramos al auto, y solo hubo silencio entre nosotros raro debo decir, yo no hablo mucho pero Sakura si, asi que decidi romper el hielo…

-Sakura después de la cena me gustaría que me acompañas a un lugar ¿que dices? –

-Claro contigo iría a cualquier parte-

-Bien parece que llegamos-

Bajamos del auto nos dirigimos a mi casa y mi madre nos abrió con una enorme sonrisa…

-Sakura que bueno es verte nos hiciste falta – La abrazo efusivamente

-Yo también la extrañe mucho Mikoto-san-

-Bien que esperamos pasemos al comedor Fugaku también quiere verte-

Pasamos al comedor donde mi padre nos esperaba, al ver a Sakura sonrio, MUY raro de el, y ella fue a abrazarlo, una vez que se separaron, tomamos asiento en el comedor y comenzamos a comer mientras tenían una platica mis padres y Sakura rara vez hablaba yo…

-¿Como te fue en el viaje?-

-Bastante bien fugaku-sama-

-Oí que tuviste muchas proposiciones de matrimonio de varios empresarios no es verdad-Tenia que sacar eso

-Am si pero solo unas pocas-Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente teniendo mi mirada sobre ella

-Vaya Sakura-chan es muy linda no me extraña eso-Hablo mi madre

-Realmente prefiero casarme enamorada, no me gustaría un matrimonio arreglado, mis padres tampoco lo desean, prefieren dejarme elegir-

-¿Y tienes alguien a quien ames Sakura-chan?-Pregunto mi madre

-Sasuke no crees que ya es hora-Me dijo Sakura

-Mama, Papa Sakura y yo somos novios-

-KYAAAA ya era hora, ¿Cuándo? y ¿como te le declaraste?-Me decía mi madre emocionada

-Mikoto cálmate, me alegra mucho oír eso Sasuke- Decía mi padre

-Gracias papa, y nos hicimos novios antes de que Sakura se fuera y el como es algo embarazoso decirlo-

-Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama espero y me acepten como no solo la amiga si no como novia de Sasuke-

-Por supuesto que eres más que aceptada, no existe nadie que crea que mejor para mi hijo, que tu Sakura y me alegra que quieras estar con Sasuke-

-Cuando lo sabrán tus padres Sakura-chan-

-Bueno se los diré con calma ya que conociéndolos mi madre es capas de organizar una

-Pues no estaría mal-Decia mi madre

-Mama lo que Sakura trata de decir es que apenas acabamos de cumplir 17, y no somos tan grandes como para casarnos, tal vez en algún futuro, por lo pronto estaremos solo como novios par-

-A menos que Sasuke meta la pata y Sakura-chan quede embarazada, o no ototo creo cuando eso pase estarán obligados a casarse-

-I-T-A-C-H-I-Maldito pedazo de pervertido

-Itachi que haces aquí debes estar en cama-Decia mi madre

-Sasuke cálmate si-Me pedía Sakura tomándome del brazo

-Lo lamento no me podía perder esto ahora me retiro-Dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-Hola Itachi-san-Dijo Sakura

-Bienvenida cuñada-Le dijo sonriendo coquetamente a **Mi mujer**

**-**Sakura creo será mejor irnos-Dije aun enojado

-Bueno nos veremos luego Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama-

-Adios –Dijeron mis padres

Una vez en el auto Sakura comenzó a reír mucho y me dejo confundido…

-¿De que te ríes?-

.Fue una cena muy divertida-Decía entre risas

-No me pareció lo mismo-

-Vamos no te enojes, en cierta parte Itachi tiene razón, si llegara a embarazarme tendríamos que casarnos bueno si quisieras-

-Por supuesto que nos casaríamos, te amo y aunque seamos jóvenes no me molestaría tener una familia contigo-

-Te amo tanto Sasuke-

-¿Oye a donde vamos?-Me pregunto curiosa

-Es un lugar especial y ya llegamos-

-Wow Sasuke es tan lindo-

Era un lugar para ver las estrellas desde el auto o desde afuera creí que a Sakura le gustaría y parecía que si ya que no dejaba de sonreír…

-Sasuke vaya gracias, es muy lindo se pueden ver las estrellas tan claramente, eres el mejor-

Me beso tiernamente, pero después se convirtió en un beso apasionado…

…..To Be Continuo….


End file.
